La libertad de Annie
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Final, final, final... de vuelta en la Iglesia, casándose con Archie. ¿Alguien la salvará?
1. Chapter 1

La libertad de Annie

-Me encantan las bodas – decía Candy mientras arreglaba el ramo de novia de su amiga en la entrada de la Iglesia. Annie no respondió.

-¿Y cuándo asistiremos a la tuya? – le preguntó Patty a Candy, mientras estiraba el velo de Annie. Candy se rió entrecerrando los ojos, con algo de vergüenza.

-Ya me casé en Las Vegas, Patty.

-Me refiero a la boda religiosa.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Albert quiere hacernos una gran fiesta en Chicago, Eleanor quiere una fiesta en Nueva York, el duque quiere que sea en Inglaterra y que yo me vuelva anglicana, la hermana María y la señorita Pony quieren que sea en la colina y que Terry se vuelva católico, yo quiero que sea en una iglesia pequeña, y Terry la quiere en el teatro. Creo que pondremos las ideas en un sombrero y sacaremos una al azar.

-O pueden esperar a preguntarle a los hijos – Patty acarició el abultado vientre de la pecosa con una sonrisa.

-¡Ojalá que no! Pero seguro que será después de que ellos nazcan, ningún vestido de boda me quedaría bien con esta figura de pelota...

-¿Cuándo nacen?

-En un mes. Ya casi ni puedo moverme, Terry es el que está haciéndolo todo en casa...

-¿Todo? – Patty la miró con una ceja levantada.

-¡Patty! ¡Qué cosas dices!

Ambas amigas se rieron sin percatarse de la palidez de Annie, que se mantenía muy derecha esperando que abrieran las puertas para dirigirse al altar.

-¿Y cómo está tu abuela? – preguntó Candy.

-Muy bien, impaciente por verte. Íbamos a venir antes, pero mamá tuvo una crisis nerviosa por lo de papá, así que la acompañamos unas semanas. Pero ahora está bien.

-¿Cuándo vas a decirle lo de la universidad?

-No lo sé... anda muy sensible. Creo que tendremos que mentirle. Mi abuela dirá que por salud se irá a Boston, y yo la acompañaré para cuidarla... estudiaré en Boston y mamá no sabrá nada.

-Hasta que te titules de arquitecta.

-¿Puedes creerlo? En unos años seré arquitecta... la primera mujer de mi familia en ir a la universidad. De pura emoción casi ni puedo dormir.

-Pues tendrás que hacerme un descuento para los planos de nuestra casa de verano en el lago.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cuántas habitaciones? ¿Siete, ocho?

-Terry quiere tener diez hijos... uf...

-A un ritmo de tres por embarazo, no se demorarán mucho. ¿Y volverás a trabajar?

-Por supuesto, pero sólo medio día. Y me tomaré un año sabático. Terry también se tomará unos meses para que podamos disfrutar a los trillizos.

-Si buscas niñera, yo soy voluntaria. Claro que sólo los veranos...

Ambas amigas callaron cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y la marcha nupcial comenzó. Tomaron sus lugares delante de Annie y caminaron por el pasillo. Annie las seguía temblando imperceptiblemente. La charla de sus amigas la había hecho reflexionar.

¿La amaba Archie, así como Terry a Candy?

¿Tenía ella algún sentido en su vida, así como Patty?

Ambas respuestas fueron negativas. Y el matrimonio, algo que el día de ayer – el la ceremonia civil – se veía tan agradable y correcto, ahora no era más que un enorme error.

Todo esto sumado al brindis de Archie, cuando celebraban en un restaurante la boda civil:

"_A mi mujer, la persona más adecuada para mí"_.

Annie sabía que ningún diccionario pondría la palabra "adecuada" como sinónimo de "amada". En ese momento no pensó en eso, pero ahora, a minutos de unirse ante Dios con ese hombre que ella amaba hasta las patas, el hecho de no ser correspondida por él se le presentó como un obstáculo insalvable.

No, no podía casarse.

Así que dio media vuelta y se fue.

Candy y Patty no se dieron cuenta y siguieron caminando hacia el altar. El murmullo de los cuatrocientos invitados fue lo que las hizo voltear la cabeza y percatarse de la ausencia de Annie.

Nadie en la iglesia reaccionó. Lo que había hecho Annie era tan poco esperado, tan extraño, que pasaron unos minutos en los cuales la gente pensaba que la novia volvería para casarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

La primera en hacer algo fue Elisa:

-¡Qué otra cosa podría esperarse de una huérfana del Hogar de Pony! – exclamó en voz alta, provocando que comenzaran los comentarios entre los asistentes a la boda.

Patty corrió a la puerta de la iglesia por si veía a Annie. Candy se acercó lentamente a Archie y lo miró con ojos centelleantes de furia, culpándolo de la situación sin decirle nada. Después caminó trabajosamente hacia la puerta para seguir a Patty. Albert, el padrino, colocó la mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino, apretándolo, en una muda demostración de solidaridad. Archie seguía extático mirando la puerta de la iglesia.

Terry, que no tenía por qué ser solidario, se acercó a Archie y le dijo al oído:

-Pues me parece que es la segunda que te abandona.

Ante estas palabras Archie al fin reaccionó e intentó golpear al actor, que evadía fácilmente los puñetazos del abandonado novio.

Albert intentaba calmar al novio, Neil se unió a la pelea contra el inglés para buscar una venganza personal, Tom quiso ayudar al esposo de Candy, Eliza no quería que humillaran a su hermano, la señorita Pony encontraba injusto que fueran dos contra uno... en fin, en poco rato la iglesia se había convertido en campo de batalla donde poco se sabía por qué se peleaba, pero igual se peleaba.

La lucha duró una media hora, cuando llegó la policía y mandó a desalojar el lugar. Archie y Terry, indicados como los iniciadores, fueron llevados a la cárcel.

Candy y Patty no se enteraron de la pelea hasta la noche, pues buscaban a Annie. Fueron al lugar más lógico para encontrarla: la casa, y ahí la pillaron, hecha un ovillo en el suelo de su habitación llorando a mares por su ilusión perdida.

-Annie – susurró Candy, acariciando el cabello de la chica.

-Candy, déjame sola – pidió Annie -, por favor no me veas así.

-Annie, estamos preocupadas por ti. ¿Qué te hizo Archie?

-Nada, él no hizo nada... por favor, déjenme sola que cuando me tranquilice hablaremos.

Las amigas la dejaron sola y Annie se incorporó. Se miró al espejo y se encontró horrible. Se sacó el maquillaje que se le corría por las mejillas, sonrió y comenzó a deshacerse del vestido de novia.

Colocó unas cuantas cosas en una maleta, se puso un traje sencillo, se lavó la cara y comenzó a escribir una carta de despedida.

Patty y Candy escuchaban afuera de la puerta, dispuestas a entrar si escuchaban el ruido de un cristal roto o un cuerpo ahorcándose, cualquier cosa que pareciera suicidio. Pero después de unos sonidos de pasos, nada se oyó. Veinte minutos después entraron a la habitación...

Y nada. Annie se había fugado por la ventana, olvidándose de su proverbial miedo a las alturas.

Bueno, sí había algo: una carta sobre la cama, dirigida "a todos los que se interesen"

_A todos los que se interesen: mamá, papá, Candy, Patty, ¿Archie?_

_Se estarán preguntando qué me pasó. Ni yo lo sé con certeza. Es que me di cuenta de dos cosas en la iglesia: Archie no me ama, y yo no he hecho nada con mi vida. Una mujer inútil, unida a un hombre que sólo la considera "adecuada", son presagio de fracaso seguro._

_Así que me hice la valiente y me fui. No sé cómo me atreví a hacerlo. ¡Yo no soy así! Pero lo hice. Me fui y ahora me voy a dar vueltas por el mundo, hasta que este amor que siento por Archie se pase y lo pueda sentir sólo como a un amigo._

_Archie debe anular el matrimonio civil. Jamás se consumó, así que no hay obstáculos. Ambos volveremos a ser solteros y él no tardará en encontrarse una novia tan adecuada como yo lo fui alguna vez._

_No sé cuándo volveré. Me llevo las joyas y el dinero que me regalaron para la luna de miel. Me pasaría de tonta si me voy a vagar por el mundo sin un peso. Espero que no lo consideren un robo._

_¿Y qué voy a hacer? Voy a buscarme a mí misma. Debo tener algún talento oculto por ahí, es imposible que yo sólo sirva para lucir bonitos vestidos y ser una socialité. _

_Los extrañaré a todos. Hasta a Archie. Nos vemos._

_Mensaje sólo para Candy: Que tengas un buen parto. Ojalá que me permitas se madrina de uno de los trillizos. Te quiero, y quiero parecerme más a ti y a Patty._

Las hormonas hicieron que Candy se emocionase hasta las lágrimas por la carta. La señora Britter, que recién entraba a la habitación, creyó que la chica lloraba por alguna tragedia y cayó desmayada. Tardó una hora en volver en sí, cuando el señor Britter ya había leído la carta y llamado a la policía para que buscaran a Annie.

Por supuesto que no la encontraron. Annie había sido lo bastante astuta para comprarse ropa de hombre y disfrazarse en el baño de un pequeño café.

Mientras, Terry y Archie estaban juntos y sin hablarse en una celda, olvidados de todo el mundo, pues la policía interrogaba a los asistentes a la ceremonia. Ya llevaban tres horas sin hablarse.

-Ella me quiso seducir – dijo Archie, sin aguantar más el silencio.

-¿Annie? – preguntó Terry.

-No. Candy.

Terry lo miró con un poco de atención.

-Interesante. ¿Cuándo?

-¿Quieres saberlo, inglés?

-Por algo te pregunto.

-Ella me hubiera preferido a mí...

-Claro. Por eso lleva a mis hijos en el vientre.

-Ella intentó seducirme antes de volver a ti.

Terry lo miró sonriente y algo burlesco.

-Candy ya me lo había contado. Fue a casa de Albert para practicar el coqueteo que pensaba usar conmigo esa noche, y como él no estaba, te usó a ti. Dice que intentaste besarla y que te golpeó.

-Claro que me golpeó. Ella es una dama, ella golpearía a cualquier hombre que quisiera propasarse.

-Pues a mí no me golpeó, y esa noche hice harto más que besarla... las pruebas están visibles y nacen en cuatro semanas.

Archie se apretó los puños para no darle su merecido al pedante inglés.

-Arruinaste su reputación – le dijo después de un rato.

-¡No lo hice! Nos casamos, así que nuestra reputación quedó a salvo. Ni la señorita Pony ni la hermana María reprobaron lo que hicimos. Eso sí, quieren que me convierta en católico y me case por su iglesia, eso no me gusta mucho, pero...

-¡Sí la arruinaste! Cualquier persona que saque las cuentas verá que los trillizos nacerán sólo siete meses después de su matrimonio.

-Y eso que nos casamos lo más pronto que pudimos.

-¿No te avergüenzas?

-No entiendo tu postura. Lo importante es que los trillizos tendrán a sus padres que los aman. Es más de lo que tuvimos Candy, o yo. ¿Por qué te haces tanto problema por un par de meses?

-¡Porque aún la amo, idiota! ¡La amo y la amaré siempre, y cuando ella abra las ojos y sepa que tú no le convienes, yo estaré ahí para cuidarla!

-Pues tendrás que esperar sentado para no cansarte.

-Las pruebas pueden falsificarse, Granchester. Puedo demostrarle a ella que la engañas aunque no fuera cierto. Y quizás la convenzas de tu inocencia, pero el daño estará hecho.

Terry lo miró atentamente y notó cierta fiebre de locura en él, así que decidió no darle un puñete en la cara.

-Subestimas a Candy.

-No... Sería fácil, con fotos, grabaciones, notas, demostrarle que tienes varias amantes. Ella sufrirá, llorará, la consolaré y seguramente ahí sabrá que yo soy quien le conviene.

-Lindo plan... ¿cuál era la parte de Annie en ese plan?

-Annie sería la que me contara todo lo que hacía Candy. Ah, dulce Annie... lamento haberte dañado, haberte obligado a huir de mí. Eras la más adecuada, ahora no sé qué haré.

-Qué romántico.

-No te burles, Granchester. Aprovecha a Candy mientras puedas que la conquistaré sin que te des cuenta.

En ese momento apareció el guardia de la prisión diciendo que habían venido a sacarlos. Era Albert que estaba haciendo su obra buena del día.

-Así que pasaron una tarde en la cárcel después de su escenita en la iglesia. Ojalá que hayan reflexionado – les dijo.

-¿Cómo está mi esposa? – preguntó Terry, haciendo énfasis en "mi".

-En casa de los Britter, tratando de consolar a la madre de Annie. Nosotros vamos para allá, que quieren interrogar a Archie.

-No puedo aportar en nada, yo no sé lo que le pasó a Annie – se quejó él, pero igual fue.

Y aunque la policía le hizo mil preguntas, de verdad no pudieron sacarle ningún dato en concreto. No habían peleado, él no la engañaba, ella tampoco, no había diferencias religiosas, políticas, ni nada. Es decir, era un misterio. Sólo podían creer en lo que decía la carta: la joven había partido porque pensó que era lo correcto.

-Contactamos a todas las unidades, señor Britter; estaremos al pendiente y la encontraremos lo más pronto posible – dijo el jefe de policía antes de retirarse del lugar.

¿Y qué hacía Annie? Vestida de muchacho vagaba por las calles del centro. Era de noche, el lugar era peligroso... y ella se sentía libre y segura por primera vez en su vida. El hecho de estar vestida como hombre le hacía sentir eso. Nadie podía atacarla si ella era un hombre.

-La libertad de hacer lo que uno quiera es algo maravilloso – meditó Annie y se metió a un bar de mala muerte.

-Oye, niño, no se aceptan menores de edad acá – le dijo el dueño del bar.

-Tengo veintiún años – respondió ella, enronqueciendo la voz.

-Ah, bueno, si tú lo dices. ¿Nuevo por estos rumbos?

-Muy, muy nuevo. Dame un trago – Annie se sintió adulta al decir eso. Jamás había tomado un trago. Lo había visto en una película.

-Cerveza será suficiente para ti, amiguito – le dijo el hombre y le sirvió un vaso. Annie tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no botar el desagradable líquido.

Pronto se unió a un grupo bullicioso donde ella y su frágil apariencia quedaban desapercibidas. Unas mujeres se acercaron a ellos, pero ninguna se interesó en Annie. La chica escuchaba ávidamente las conversaciones, novedosas para ella. Se sonrojaba con algunas cosas, pero a media luz nadie se daba cuenta.

Y lo que son las casualidades: a eso de las doce entró al lugar un conocido de Annie, Neil en persona. Los parroquianos lo saludaron con alegría y Neil se incorporó al grupo en que estaba Annie. Una mesera llegó rápidamente con un jarro de cerveza y se sentó en las rodillas del joven.

-¡Señor Leagan! – le dijo un hombre – creímos que hoy no vendría, después de todo es el matrimonio de su primo.

-Pues mañana leerán el escándalo en todos los diarios. La mosquita muerta de su novia, Anne Britter, se fugó.

-¿Por qué? – se interesó la mesera.

-Dejó una carta en la que dice que Archie no la ama y ella quiere buscarle sentido a la vida.

-¡Qué valiente! – se admiró una chica.

-Yo más bien creo que se enteró que Archie aún ama a su amiga Candy y no pudo sufrir esa humillación – dijo Neil.

Eso fue un golpe más para Annie. No sabía que Archie aún amaba a Candy...

-Annie es muy sensible. Algo tonta, a mi parecer. Es la única de la familia que no quiso seguir los estudios.

Annie se enfureció con Neil. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de ella con ese montón de desconocidos?

-Todos nosotros seguimos estudiando algo después del colegio. Sólo Annie se quedó en casa...

-Pobre niña... – dijo una mesera. Las otras mujeres la apoyaron.

-¿Qué será ahora de ella? – preguntó un borrachín.

-Tal vez está vagando por algún puente esperando la hora precisa para suicidarse por amor – se burló Neil -. Pero no hablemos más de ella. ¡Llegó la hora de los desafíos!

Al parecer los desafíos eran averiguar quién podía beber más en el menor tiempo posible. Antes de que la desafiaran, Annie decidió retirarse dignamente y en silencio. Hizo nota mental de volver al día siguiente cuando estuviera Neil, para averiguar más cosas que decían de ella.

Buscó un hotel en el centro para dormir. Encontró uno pequeño, bastante alejado del bullicio de las calles principales, y con poca vigilancia. Perfecto para ella. Pagó el dinero de una semana y, exhausta, se fue a dormir.

Despertó con el sol en la cara y la bulla que hacía un grupo de personas que esperaban turno para el baño. Annie, aunque ya no aguantaba, tuvo miedo de hacer la fila y decidió esperar. Miró por la ventana y planeó el nuevo día.

Iba a buscar un trabajo; eso era obvio. No sabía aún de qué, pero la idea de trabajar como mesera le atraía. Claro que no en un bar, o por lo menos, no en ese bar que frecuentaba Neil. Quizás podía ser mesera en un café, aunque eso significaría volver a vestirse de mujer y sentir miedo de ser atacada en las calles.

Definitivamente, también quería estudiar. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde terminar el bachillerato, ya que nunca terminó su educación en el colegio San Pablo.

Como si fuera una respuesta a su necesidad, vio que casi frente a su hotel había un pequeño cartel que anunciaba regularización de estudios en horario flexible.

-Perfecto – dijo Annie -. Ahora me voy al baño, me visto y averiguo lo de la escuela.

Se puso una bata y salió de su habitación. Lamentablemente, había olvidado disfrazarse de hombre...

-Buenos días, señorita.

La voz la hizo estremecer. Más aún cuando se dirigió a ella como "señorita".

Era un joven alto y fornido, muy pecoso, pelirrojo, con lentes redondos y sonrisa atemorizante. Por lo menos, eso le pareció a Annie, que sin responderle se escabulló al baño.

-La asustaste – comentó un joven que lo acompañaba.

-Y la fresca me robó el turno del baño – respondió el pelirrojo, molesto.

Annie se quedó en el baño un buen rato, tratando de tranquilizarse. Ese hombre la había visto sin disfraz, quizás sabría quien era... ella se imaginaba que toda la ciudad estaba tratando de encontrarla. En su mente ella se veía devuelta a su hogar, humillada, obligada a casarse con un hombre que no la amaba...

Cuando salió del baño se cubrió el rostro con una toalla y pasó rápidamente delante del pelirrojo, que la tomó por el brazo para pedirle una explicación.

Annie quedó paralizada por el miedo. El pelirrojo, al notar esto, la soltó.

-Sólo quería que te disculparas por quitarme el turno en el baño – murmuró. Annie asintió con la cabeza y huyó, esperando que él no la hubiera reconocido.

Una vez a salvo en su habitación, se vistió rápidamente con su traje de hombre y, aguardando que nadie estuviera en el pasillo, salió rápidamente para comenzar su día.


	2. Chapter 2

La libertad de Annie 2

Lo primero que hizo fue desayunar un buen sándwich de pernil. Algo pesado para su frágil estómago, pero que le dio ánimos para el nuevo día. Después se dirigió a la "Academia O'Connell", el pomposo nombre del lugar que regularizaba estudios. Muy confiada en no ser reconocida, por su traje de hombre, entró y buscó a alguien que la orientara. Era un lugar pequeño, pero limpio y acogedor. En el recibidor no había nadie. Un cartelito sobre el escritorio rezaba "Se necesita secretaria". Por un momento fantaseó con la idea de convertirse en una, pero la desechó de inmediato: jamás la aceptarían. Sintió voces en la habitación del lado. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y al asomarse pudo ver la sala con al menos veinte estudiantes de variadas edades que miraban concentrados al profesor mientras tomaban notas.

-Entonces, así se saca el porcentaje. Esto nos sirve para darnos cuenta de cuánto deben pagarnos si trabajamos por comisión. ¿Alguna duda? – dijo el profesor. Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, y el profesor entonces giró hacia el pizarrón para escribir ejercicios. En ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Annie. Ella reprimió un chillido de espanto: ¡Era el pelirrojo del hotel, el que la había visto sin disfraz!

El profesor le sonrió a Annie, reconociendo después de unos segundos a la tímida chica que le robó el turno en el baño. ¿Por qué andaría vestida de hombre? Tal vez guardaba algún secreto... ¿qué estaría haciendo en su academia?

-¿Puedo ayudarla... ayudarlo en algo, joven? – le preguntó. Annie retrocedió sin responder, se dio vuelta y salió corriendo.

¡Él la había reconocido, sin duda! ¡Sabía quién era! ¡La denunciaría! Caminó por varias horas por el centro de la ciudad, mirando a cada rato hacia atrás, temerosa de encontrarse con policías que la obligaran a volver a su antigua vida inútil... pasado el tiempo se tranquilizó y logró reflexionar:

-Tal vez no sepa quién soy yo, aunque sepa que soy una chica – se dijo -. Él es el profesor de esa escuela, necesito ir ahí, quiero aprender... no me queda otra que hablar con él y pedirle ayuda. Me arriesgaré.

Volvió lentamente a la academia. Las clases de la mañana ya habían terminado, y el profesor pelirrojo estaba en el recibidor, comiéndose alegremente su almuerzo con las piernas sobre la mesa. Al entrar Annie, las bajó precipitadamente, cayéndose de la silla en el proceso.

-No creí que viniera nadie, lo siento – dijo él.

-Es mi culpa, por entrar sin avisar – respondió ella, mirando al suelo, intentando no enrojecer demasiado.

-Permíteme presentarme – el joven se limpió la mano en una servilleta y se la ofreció – soy Peter O'Connell, profesor de esta escuela. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Annie tomó tímidamente la enorme mano del joven.

-Mi nombre es... Annie, Annie White.

-Gusto en conocerte, Annie White. Por un momento pensé que te presentarías con un nombre masculino.

-Yo también, pero... – Annie no sabía por qué. Sólo que ese pelirrojo le daba confianza -. Nada. Lo que pasa es que necesito terminar mi educación, quiero ir a la universidad, y en esta academia se ofrece regularización de clases... ¿Cuánto se paga?

-La academia es gratuita. Bueno, cada uno paga lo que pueda para ayudar a pagar el arriendo del local, y la existencia del profesor – se señaló a sí mismo – lo que no es mucho, pues el local es barato y el profesor tiene tendencias estoicas.

-Un buen precio, si me preguntan a mí – dijo Annie, sonriendo. Peter sonrió a su vez. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que él pareció volver en sí y cambió el tono de voz por uno más serio.

-¿Cuál es tu nivel de educación?

-¿Cómo? – Annie no había oído bien la pregunta. También se hallaba un poco en las nubes.

-A qué año de educación llegaste.

-Ah... – Annie se mordió los labios un momento intentando concentrar sus pensamientos. ¿En qué año estaba cuando volvió a América?

Mientras, Peter la observaba, meditando. No parecía una chica de las calles. Menos una prostituta. Él podía reconocerlas fácilmente por la forma de hablar. Tampoco una ladrona. Parecía una señorita, pero a Peter no le entraba en la cabeza que una señorita se vistiera de hombre para estudiar en una academia de regularización... a menos que en su casa le prohibieran los estudios, por supuesto. Creyó dar con la clave, y de inmediato sintió ganas de ayudar a la valiente joven.

¿Cómo se vería sin ese disfraz de hombre? Se notaba que era bonita, quizás demasiado delgada, pero con unos ojos que hacían estremecer...

-Llegué hasta el segundo trimestre del cuarto curso superior.

-Entonces te quedan dos años y medio. La regularización permite que lo terminemos rápido. En un año estarás lista.

-¿Y podré ir a la Universidad?

-Siempre que puedas pagarla, claro...

-¡Es magnífico! – los ojos de Annie chispearon de felicidad y el corazón de Peter dio un vuelco. Entonces, habló casi sin pensar:

-¿Quieres ser la secretaria de la academia? No puedo pagarte mucho, pero si te doy clases, estaríamos algo así como a mano...

Ups... demasiado tarde para callarse. Seguramente a ella no le interesaría algo así... trabajar junto a ella era un sueño demasiado grande...

-¡Me encantaría! – respondió ella – Pero... ¿no hay que tener experiencia para esas cosas?

-¡Sólo un poco! Te enseñaré lo básico – respondió él, conteniendo las ganas de gritar de alegría –Lo único, tendrías que vestirte de mujer, definitivamente.

Annie dudó; la vestimenta masculina le daba mucha seguridad, pero... la tentación de trabajar y ganarse su sustento era demasiado grande.

-Acepto – dijo ella, y se sonrojó intensamente; recordó que era la palabra que nunca había llegado a decir en la iglesia...¿qué sería de Archie?

Comparó mentalmente a Peter, que se afanaba buscando en el escritorio los materiales necesarios, con Archie. Éste era infinitamente más apuesto, con su cabello claro y fino, su piel perfecta, sus facciones de dios griego... pero por alguna razón, encontraba igual de atrayente a Peter, con su cabello pelirrojo y tieso como alambre, su piel llena de pecas y sus lentes redondos...

-¡Pero podrían reconocerme! – exclamó ella de repente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Peter la miró de un modo que la hizo estremecer. Después, él sonrió.

-Diremos que eres mi hermana, que vino desde el Oeste a ayudarme.

-Pero no nos parecemos en nada...

-Sutil manera que hallaste de llamarme feo, Annie. Pero se arreglará. El utilero del teatro comunitario es mi amigo y me prestará una peluca pelirroja. Te verás de lo más parecida a mí. Ahora vuelvo – y antes de que Annie dijera algo, el joven había saltado sobre el escritorio para salir corriendo.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de aburrirse antes de verlo volver, cansado y sudoroso, con una bolsa en la mano. Sacó una bonita peluca pelirroja y ondulada y se la puso en la cabeza, después de quitarle el gorro de hombre.

-Te vez igualita a mí – se burló él, mirándola con aire crítico.

Ella rió, y se tocó la peluca. También se sentía cómoda con la peluca.

-Pues bien... hermano. ¿Cuáles serán mis deberes como secretaria?

Eran varios, quizás demasiados para una chica que no estaba acostumbrada a esforzarse: despachar la correspondencia, escribir peticiones, archivar documentos, consultar disponibilidad de horarios, recibir pagos o donaciones...

Se compró un par de vestidos modestos y no dejaba de salir siempre con su peluca. Andaba para todas partes con Peter. Él la presentó a sus conocidos como su hermanita Annie, del Oeste, y todos la trataron muy amablemente.

Salían juntos en la mañana, desayunaban en la academia y él comenzaba las clases mientras ella hacía el trabajo de oficina. Después almorzaban mientras él le daba algunas lecciones de aritmética. En la tarde, comenzaban otras clases y ella continuaba con lo suyo mientras estudiaba historia y literatura inglesa. En la noche, cuando el último estudiante se había ido, repasaban biología y Annie realizaba los exámenes correspondientes.

Peter fue el primer hombre con el que habló de sexo. Era una parte de los contenidos del sexto año, y aunque Annie sabía lo básico, no se creía capaz de discutirlo con nadie que no fuera su madre, o quizás, Candy. Pero con Peter la discusión fluyó libremente, olvidándose ella de toda su vergüenza.

Peter también fue el primer hombre que la llevó a un club de baile. Le enseñó los bailes de moda y la pasó muy bien con él, aunque..

Aunque bailaron juntos sólo dos piezas. Peter parecía ser muy requerido por las chicas, a pesar de su apariencia poco atractiva. Annie no quiso bailar más que con él, y se sentó molesta en un rincón. Pero no quiso decirle nada.

Él no notó la furia de ella, preocupado como estaba en admirar lo bonita que se veía con el vestido nuevo que él le había regalado. Además, ella era una experta en ocultar sus sentimientos.

Esa fue la primera noche en que soñó con él. Estaban ambos en el escritorio, era de noche, y de pronto él se lanzaba sobre ella para besarla... despertó con una sonrisa en los labios, y aunque intentó volver a dormirse para soñar con lo mismo, no le resultó.

Annie se había enterado por los periódicos del nacimiento de los trillizos de Candy, que ya tenían tres meses de vida. Había mandado un regalo y una tarjeta de felicitación. También les había escrito a Patty, y a su madre, haciéndoles saber que estaba feliz y no necesitaba nada.

No sentía ganas de volver a su antigua vida.

Todo mejoró aún más cuando Peter le pidió que hiciera clases especiales a unos pequeños hijos de alumnos de la escuela, que necesitaban ayuda para aprender a leer.

A Annie le encantó la experiencia; se dio cuenta de lo reconfortante que era ayudar a los demás, especialmente ayudar a los niños. Éstos la adoraban, por su paciencia y dulzura. Ella no sabía que muchas veces Peter dejaba de hacer lo que debía para mirarla unos instantes, extasiado...

Hasta el fatídico día en que Peter la invitó a almorzar al centro. Él iba un poco por delante de ella, contándole una anécdota sobre un industrial que se enfureció cuando supo que él enseñaba economía a los obreros. El joven imitaba tan bien la voz del otro que Annie se desternillaba de risa. Hasta que una chica que salió de una oficina se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Peter! – dijo la chica, abrazándolo - ¿No quedamos en salir algún día? Nunca más me llamaste... – y a continuación estampó un enorme beso en la boca de Peter. Éste era demasiado caballero como para empujarla, así que la abrazó para que no se cayera. Cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de ella, vio como Annie corría lo más rápido que sus piernas y sus tacones le permitían... un punto pelirrojo en la lejanía.

Y quiso la suerte que Annie se tropezara con Terry, que acababa de comprar en una farmacia.

Terry sostuvo a Annie para que no se cayera. La miró sorprendido, sin poder soltarla.

-¿Annie? ¿De verdad eres tú?

Annie recuperó el equilibrio y se alejó de Terry unos pasos.

-¿No me delatarás, verdad?

-Claro que no... oye, nos has tenido a todos muy preocupados.

-¿Sí? – Annie no le ponía mucha atención a lo que decía Terry. Aún estaba molesta, pensando en el beso de Peter con la desconocida. Aunque ¿qué derecho tenía ella de molestarse? Peter ya era un adulto, podía hacer lo que se le antojara... además, sólo una tonta se fijaría en un adefesio como él, ella tenía mejor gusto, no en vano estuvo de novia con uno de los hombres más guapos de Chicago...

Se demoró un rato en darse cuenta de que Terry le seguía hablando:

-... miles de dólares, y aunque mucha gente llamó nadie dio una pista definitiva. Y claro, si te cambiaste el color del cabello...

No le interesaba lo que decía Terry. Eso pertenecía a su antigua vida. ¿Aún estarían besándose Peter y su horrible amiguita? Aunque eso tampoco le importaba.

-... depresión post-parto, me gustaría que fueras a verla para animarla...

Depresión post-parto. ¿Qué le importaban las depresiones ajenas? Bastantes problemas tenía ella, intentando que no le doliera el beso de Peter con esa ordinaria... Pero, momento. ¿Depresión post-parto? ¿Candy?

-¿Candy con depresión? – interrumpió Annie a Terry.

-Sí, no ha vuelto a ser la misma. Dice que no pasa nada, pero sus ojos no brillan como antes... abraza a los bebés, pero se cansa fácilmente de ellos. Candy no entiende lo que le pasa, y sufre. Quizás una visita tuya la anime...

-Lo siento, Terry, pero aún no puedo volver. Dile a Candy que le deseo lo mejor, y que le escribiré pronto. Creo que ella se recuperará pronto, es tan fuerte y alegre por naturaleza...

-Tú tampoco te ves bien – observó Terry -, ¿te pasa algo?

-Nada – mintió ella. De pronto Annie vio a Peter en la esquina. Una idea malévola cruzó por su mente.

-Adiós, Terry. Dale un beso a Candy de mi parte – y levantándose de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla a Terry. Peter, que ya la había visto, se detuvo, confundido. ¿Acaso ése no era el famoso actor de Broadway? ¿Sería algún novio de Annie?

Terry se frotó la mejilla sorprendido de la audacia de Annie, pero sin ver doble intención en el asunto. Se despidieron amablemente y cada uno siguió su camino.

Peter no quiso preguntarle a Annie por Terry.

Annie no quiso preguntarle a Peter por la desconocida.

Terry seguía preocupado por la depresión de su esposa.

Y Archie estaba eufórico: al fin, después de semanas de seguir a Terry, había obtenido algo: una foto de Terry besándose con una pelirroja desconocida.

Continuará...

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

La libertad de Annie 3

Terry volvió bastante tarde a su casa, pues se había quedado un rato ayudando a un amigo, un tramoyista, que necesitaba terminar rápido un escenario. El problema de una luminaria mal amarrada lo tenía aún un poco distraído. Ni siquiera se acordaba, ahora, de haberse encontrado con Annie.

Estaba tan cansado que no se fijó en el frío recibimiento de Candy.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, saludó a los trillizos en sus cunas y se tiró en un sofá.

-¡Estoy muerto! – exclamó.

Candy no dijo nada. Se sentó al frente a él y lo miró un rato, mientras se mordía los labios.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy? ¿A quién viste? – le preguntó.

-Fui a ver a Jeremy, y le ayudé con un trabajo – respondió él.

-¿No viste a nadie más?

Terry iba a contestarle que vio a Annie, pero se acordó que ella le pidió que no la delatara.

-No – dijo después de un momento de vacilación.

-Ah – respondió ella, y comenzó a retorcerse las manos. Terry estaba con los ojos cerrados y no se dio cuenta. De pronto, ella se puso a llorar.

-No merezco que me mientas – dijo.

Terry se incorporó e intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó.

-Tenía la esperanza de que me dijeras la verdad, que esto aún se podía salvar, pero veo que te has convertido en un mentiroso traidor – de pronto dejó de llorar y lo miró con furia - ¡No dejaré que te acerques a mis hijos!

-Candy, no entiendo de qué hablas – dijo él.

-Es lo típico que dicen los infieles. Archie me lo dijo.

-¿Archie? ¿Qué tiene que ver Archie?

-Por un momento pensé que el asunto se explicaría de una manera adecuada para ti, pero veo que no. Le diré que puede publicarla, porque supongo que eso incluso te gustaría, para que todos vean que Terry es irresistible. ¿O no?

-¡No tengo idea de qué me hablas, Candy!

Ella no se dignó a contestarle. Fue al teléfono y habló:

--¿Archie? Tenías toda la razón. Sí, era verdad. Lamento haberte lanzado ese plato a la cabeza. ¿Puedes venir a buscarnos? No quiero estar un minuto más acá.

-¡Pero, Candy! ¡Explícame qué pasa!

Candy no quiso escucharle, se encerró en la habitación e ignoró las súplicas de Terry. Poco después llegó Archie, quien entró sin llamar a la puerta y, mirando burlón a Terry, se llevó a Candy y a los trillizos.

-¡Maldito Archie, algo tienes que haber hecho tú!

-No. Lo hiciste tú, y muchas gracias – respondió él; y antes de irse, le pasó a Terry un sobre con una foto.

Terry la miró. Aparecía él, siendo besado por una chica pelirroja. Él sabía que era en la mejilla, pero el ángulo de la foto se prestaba para confusión.

-Maldición. Si hubiera sabido de qué rayos hablaba, habría podido explicarle todo – gruñó Terry. Buscó su auto y partió tras su mujer.

Mientras, Annie cenaba con Peter. Habían pasado juntos todo el día, y él había encontrado el momento de aclararle lo de la chica que lo había besado.

-Es que Caroline es italiana, y en su cultura todos se besan. Hasta entre hombres. No te inaginas todos los problemas que he tenido por amigos que me besan, y como en América eso no pasa...

-Así que es italiana.

-Claro.

-Y se llama Caroline. Súper italiano el nombre – se burló Annie.

-Es que la madre era seguidora de una actriz británica llamada Caroline – respondió él.

Annie no le creyó mucho, pero agradeció el gesto.

-¿Y ese a quien besaste, acaso no es ese que actúa en Broadway? – preguntó él, ansioso.

-¿Yo? ¿Besar?

-Si, Annie, besaste a un tipo esta tarde.

-Sólo fue un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo te expliqué lo del beso con Caroline, ella es sólo una amiga. ¿No me vas a explicar lo del beso con el actor?

Annie ahogó una risita.

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

Peter se confundió ante la pregunta.

-No es que me interese, es que pensé que era justo, si yo te contaba de mi beso, tú me contarías del tuyo.

-Pero yo jamás te pedí que me contaras del beso.

-Sí, pero... – Peter estaba aún más confundido. ¿Por qué ella no quería responderle? - ¿Son novios ese actor y tú?

Annie se horrorizó.

-¡Él es casado!

-¿Casado? No lo sabía. ¿Y qué tiene que sea casado?

Annie lo miró algo escandalizada.

-¿Andarías tú con una mujer casada?

Él no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa le dio la respuesta.

-¡Qué inmoral! ¿Y así te crees con el derecho a educar?

-Sólo fueron dos veces, además si todos somos adultos...

-Creo que no quiero hablar más del tema – dijo Annie, aunque se moría de ganas de preguntarle detalles.

-Pero tú fuiste quien la sacó a colación – respondió él.

-¡Tú empezaste a hablar de un hombre casado!

-¿Qué hombre casado? Ah, ese que es tu amante. El actor.

-¡No es mi amante!

-Pero lo besaste.

-¡Sólo lo besé para ponerte celoso...! – entonces, Annie se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más y se tapó la boca. Peter sonrió triunfante.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese beso con Caroline te puso celosa!

-No, sólo que...

-Vamos, Annie, confiésalo: te gusta este feo ejemplar – repuso alegremente, señalándose.

-¡No eres tan feo! – reclamó Annie.

-Pero te gusto...

Annie lo miró algo asustada. Luego, se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No conseguirás que yo sea la primera en declararme. Hazlo tú.

-Pero dime si te gusto aunque sea un poquito.

-Tendrás que averiguarlo – sin darse cuenta de la coquetería de su gesto, le guiñó el ojo y se acarició el cabello.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Luego, Peter dijo:

-Tendrías que quitarte la peluca.

-¿Qué?

-Si me declaro acá, en público, tendrías que quitarte la peluca. Si me ven intentando besar a mi hermana pelirroja, quedaremos como inmorales.

Annie reflexionó un momento, luego sonrió, algo nerviosa.

-Está bien – aceptó. Se levantó y fue al baño. Se sacó la peluca y la botó, sintiendo que era un gesto importante. Se arregló el cabello y volvió a la mesa.

Peter también estaba nervioso. No es que se asustara con las mujeres, pero... era la primera vez que se sentía realmente interesado en una chica, y le temía al rechazo.

Annie se sentó frente a él, con las mejillas rojas por la emoción. Peter le tomó la mano, y empezó:

-Señorita Annie, desde que usted llegó a mi vida...

Annie comenzó a reír.

-Perdón – se disculpó ella – es que estoy nerviosa.

En eso, una mesera se acercó a Annie y le dijo algo al oído. Annie enrojeció y se puso rápidamente de pie.

-Gracias – le dijo a la mesera. De espaldas a Peter, se dirigió al baño – ya vuelvo –le explicó.

Tenía toda la parte de atrás del pelo enredada, como un nido de araña. Con la ayuda de otra mesera, arregló la situación.

Peter, confundido con la actitud de Annie, se levantó de la mesa para pedir un trago en el bar. En eso, un hombre se sentó junto a él y le habló:

-Sé quién es esa chica – dijo el hombre.

Peter comenzó a tomar su vino y no se dignó a mirarle.

-Sé quién es esa chica y sé que se ofrece recompensa por ella: Diez mil dólares.

Peter siguió sin hacerle caso.

-Si tú trabajas conmigo, esos diez mil dólares serán nuestros. Pero si no...

Peter por primera vez se animó a mirar a su interlocutor. Y esa fue la primera vez que vio a Neil Leagan.

-¿Ah, sí? – dijo Peter.

-Ella se escapó de su casa, y si la devolvemos cobraremos esa recompensa. Trabajaremos juntos y nos iremos mitad y mitad.

-Vaya, justo esperaba a alguien como tú – respondió Peter después de un rato.

-¿Sí? Pues me alegra estar aquí para ayudarte.

-Te he visto en el bar de la otra calle – dijo Peter.

-Sí – respondió Neil -, ahí están mis amigos. Pero por suerte hoy vine acá, o nunca hubiera encontrado a Annie. Bueno, tú me dices cuando la devolvemos.

-¿Tienes un arma?

-¿Arma? – Neil palideció - ¿Para qué?

-¿No tienes? No importa, yo tengo dos. Justo esperaba a alguien que me ayudara, ya que al Sueco lo despacharon la otra noche.

-¿Lo despacharon?

-Tú sabes, despachar. Y el Jefe y Toby quieren un poco de acción pronto. Seguramente tendremos que enfrentarnos a la pandilla del Chino, o a la policía antes de cobrar el rescate.

-¿Rescate? – Neil se iba poniendo más pálido a cada instante.

-¡Rescate! ¿O acaso habías pensado que nos contentaríamos con esos miserables diez mil dólares? Claro que no, le sacaremos al viejo al menos un millón... para eso, tienes que estar dispuesto a afrontar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Oye, yo no sabía que estaba secuestrada...

-Idiota – murmuró Peter, y lo arrastró a la puerta, justo cuando Annie volvía del baño. Ella alcanzó a ver a Neil junto a Peter y tembló ante la idea de ser devuelta a su hogar justo en ese momento. Sin saber bien qué hacer, se sentó a esperar que Peter volviera a entrar.

Afuera. Neil temblaba mirando la furia contenida de Peter.

-¿Me dices que querías meterte en el negocio sin saber de qué se trataba? ¡Pues ahora vas a afrontar las consecuencias de hablar demasiado! Vamos donde el jefe...

-¡No, por favor, no! – sollozó Neil - ¡No sé nada, nada de nada! ¡Me callaré la boca!

-Por tu culpa, el negocio puede irse al caño.

-¡No diré nada, lo prometo!

-¿Sabes que le pasó a Bugs Jones?

-¿Bugs Jones? No lo sé, no lo sé...

-Se fue de lengua; Tuvimos que castigarlo en la persona de sus hijos. Y cuando se enteró de lo que le hicimos a su hijo mayor, él...

-¿Qué le pasó a él?

-Se suicidó...

Neil estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡Yo no sabía de qué se trataba, perdóname, déjame ir!

Peter pareció reflexionar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Neil. Neil Leagan.

-¿Tienes hijos, Neil?

-No, pero soy el hijo favorito de mi mami. Ella moriría si me pasa algo.

-Bien, hijoto de mamá, por respeto a ella no te rebanaré los sesos. Pero vete de aquí y mantén la bocota cerrada.

-¡Sí, gracias, señor, eso haré!

Neil salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Peter lo contempló sonriente unos instantes y volvió a entrar al restaurante.

-¡Hola, preciosa! – le dijo a Annie.

-¿Qué pasó con Neil? – preguntó ella, ansiosamente.

-¿Qué relación tienes con ese imbécil?

-Es conocido de la familia. ¿Qué quería?

-Que lo ayudara a devolverte a tu casa. Vámonos rápido, creo que deberíamos dejar la ciudad por un tiempo, Annie.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué, dijo algo?

-Le inventé una linda historia de secuestro. Con eso lo asusté por un rato, pero cuando deje de estar asustado, comenzará a pensar y se dará cuenta de que le metí el dedo en la boca; seguramente querrá volver a buscarte o mandará acá a tu familia. Y yo no dejaré que ellos acaben con tu sueño.

-¿Mi sueño?

-Te escapaste porque querías estudiar en la universidad, ¿no?

-Ah, sí... – ella no quiso decirle la verdad. La explicación de él sonaba ¡tan bonita! Además, ahora Peter la había tomado de la mano para llevarla corriendo a la pensión donde vivían. Perdida en la emoción de la fuga, olvidó todo lo demás.

Se escaparon esa misma noche de la ciudad. Peter les había dado vacaciones de verano a sus alumnos y nadie se extrañaría de que ellos hubieran dejado el lugar.

Por eso Annie no vio al día siguiente el tremendo titular en los diarios: "Granchester engaña a su esposa", con la foto de ella besando a Terry.

Si la hubiera visto, de inmediato hubiera aclarado el malentendido. Esa también era la esperanza de Terry, que no podía hablar con Candy para explicarle lo que pasaba.

Pero Annie estaba viajando hacia el Oeste, donde planeaban pasar con Peter unas semanas en Las Vegas, hasta estar seguros de que Neil no había delatado a Annie.

Continuará...

**Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias por leer, y por dejar reviews!**

**No había actualizado esta historia porque no me llegaba la inspiración, pero ya llegó... aunque no sé cómo terminarla, porque estoy entre el típico final feliz, y el final más triste. Ahí veremos qué pasa.**

**Ah! Toda la parte del diálogo entre Neil y Peter fue inspirada en la película "Sucedió una noche" de Claudette Colbert y Clark Gable. Y algunas de las cosas que seguirán también estarán inspiradas en esa magnífica película, que se las recomiendo MUCHO aunque sea más vieja que el pecado original...**

**Y no es chiste. La película es de 1935, más o menos. **

**En fin, nos vemos pronto!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

La libertad de Annie 4

Era imposible que Annie no relacionara Las Vegas con la boda de Candy y todo lo que una boda significaba. Y esa idea, mezclada con la proximidad física de Peter en el bus, le ponía la boca seca y le causaba mariposas en el estómago.

Y aunque ella hubiera deseado estar hermosa y atrayente para él, lamentablemente el viaje en el bus la hacía vomitar cada dos horas. Peter, muy amoroso, le sostenía un lavatorio frente a la cara y le limpiaba la boca después de cada acceso. Y aunque ella se moría de vergüenza, no le quedaba otra que aceptarlo.

Fueron treinta largas horas en el bus. Annie llegó casi desfallecida a Las Vegas y ni se dio cuenta de que Peter la llevaba en brazos a un hotel, registrándose ambos como marido y mujer.

Al día siguiente despertó con su ropa de viaje, sintiéndose muy incómoda. Estaba sola en la habitación, la cama del lado estaba hecha y Peter no se veía.

-¿Peter? - dijo Annie, aterrada.

-Aquí estoy, preciosa – dijo él, entrando -. Estaba conversando con un chico de la habitación del lado. Aparentemente, hay falta de escuelas en este lugar. Él también es profesor, y estábamos hablando de políticas educacionales del gobernador...

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En el hotel más barato de Las Vegas, preciosa – respondió él -. Nos quedaremos acá un par de semanas, mientras se tranquiliza lo de Chicago.

-Bien...

-Otra huésped del hotel es una estudiante universitaria, Annie. Ella está en una situación parecida a la tuya. También estudia sin la aprobación de su familia. Está ansiosa por conocerte.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, quiere conocerte y darte consejos sobre la vida de la universidad. Creo que sería muy bueno para ti hablar con ella. ¡Es una chica muy talentosa!

Annie casi se puso verde de envidia.

-Así que es talentosa. Qué bueno que la encuentres talentosa.

Él se rió. Si ella estaba celosa, es que ya se sentía bien.

-No me malinterpretes, linda. Estoy ansioso por terminar la declaración que interrumpió tu amiguito Neil.

Annie enrojeció un poco.

-¿Por qué estoy vestida aún con mi ropa de viaje? - se quejó.

Peter se vio algo turbado.

-Bueno, es que... no estabas en condiciones de hacer nada por ti misma, y a mí me dio... es que... yo no quise que tú... no pude...

-Ah, no quisiste desnudarme – asombrada de su propia audacia, se tapó rápidamente la boca.

-Soy un caballero. Además, llevas un vestido muy complicado.

-¿Y por qué mi habitación tiene dos camas? ¿La comparto con alguna chica?

-Ehhhh... después te digo, ahora sería bueno que bajaras a almorzar, debes estar muerta de hambre.

-¡Claro que sí! - Annie se sorprendió de lo hambrienta que estaba, cuando hasta ayer estaba dispuesta a no comer nunca más en su vida, por los mareos en el bus.

-Te espero abajo – dijo él, y la dejó sola.

Annie fue a asearse al baño, y tenía tanta prisa que no se dio cuenta de la hoja de afeitar y el cepillo de dientes que estaban en una repisa.

Salió de la habitación fresca y renovada. Peter estaba abajo, ansioso.

-¿Algo que decir? - preguntó él, refiriéndose a los útiles de aseo. Suponía que ella, al verlos, se había dado cuenta de que él se alojaba con ella. Pensaba explicarle la situación, que no le había quedado otra por falta de dinero.

-Nada, ningún problema – dijo ella, pensando que se refería a la pobreza del hotel.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?

-¡Claro! No tenemos mucho dinero, hay que ahorrar. Creo que hiciste una buena elección y te apoyo.

-¡Magnífico! - el rostro de él se iluminó al ver que ella no estaba molesta. Pensaba que Annie, la dulce hija de familia, se horrorizaría ante la idea de compartir habitación con él. ¡Pero ella estaba actuando muy maduramente! Él era un caballero y no intentaría nada, por supuesto. Apenas consiguiera algo más de dinero, conseguiría otra habitación. Por mientras, pensaba dormir en el baño, para darle más privacidad a la joven.

-¿Dónde vamos a almorzar?

-Hay un lindo restaurante por acá cerca, muy barato. Ahí nos espera la chica universitaria de la que te hablé, junto a su abuela.

-Mmm... claro, tu amiga universitaria. Lo había olvidado.

-Te ayudará hablar con ella para ver dónde puedes estudiar, Annie. Ya estás lista para dar los exámenes, sólo falta que te decidas. Estoy orgulloso de ti, de tu valiente decisión.

-Claro... - Annie dudó un instante. ¿No sería mejor decirle la verdad, que ella huyó de casa por orgullo y no por deseo de estudiar? Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, realmente deseaba entrar a la Universidad y cultivarse.

¿O simplemente quería estar con Peter?

Llegaron en silencio al restaurante. Ambos estaban pensativos. Peter intentaba decidir cómo pedirle que fuera su novia, Annie no sabía si sincerarse con Peter sobre los motivos que tuvo para dejar su hogar...

-¡Annie! - Patty se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó llorando - ¡Annie, estás bien! ¡No sabes cuán preocupados estamos todos por ti!

-¿Ustedes se conocían? - preguntó Peter, sorprendido y encantado.

-¡Patty! - exclamó Annie, confundida - ¿Qué haces en Las Vegas?

-Vine con mi abuela, ella quería jugar en los casinos. Nos alojamos en tu hotel porque no queremos gastar demasiado. Tú sabes, papá pone el grito en el cielo cuando piensa que alguien se desmanda con el dinero. Y como mi abuela quiere apostar en grande, estamos ahorrando lo más que podemos. Mi abuela está en el baño, le encantará verte. ¡Pero cuéntame de ti! ¿Cómo fue que te decidiste a dejar a Archie? ¡Fuiste muy valiente, Annie!

-Patty, no hablemos de...

-¿Archie? - Peter sonaba preocupado - ¿Quién es Archie?

-Un estúpido que perdió a mi amiga por no saber valorarla – respondió Patty – Y por suerte, ella se dio cuenta de eso y huyó en medio de la boda. ¡Annie es una heroína del amor!

-Patty, no sigas... - suplicó Annie.

-¿Por qué no? Tu amigo Peter me parece un caballero, y no creo que se horrorice por algo así. Hablaría muy mal de él. ¿No estás horrorizado, verdad, Peter?

-¿Te fuiste de tu casa para no casarte con ese tal Archie? - preguntó Peter, en un murmullo.

-Sí – susurró Annie, avergonzada.

-Pensé que era porque deseabas estudiar.

-Es que después fue por eso.

-No me dijiste la verdad.

Patty se había quedado callada. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que había hablado mucho.

-Peter, pensaba contarte todo, pero aún no...

-Pensabas reírte de mis ideas tontas un par de semanas más, supongo.

-No son ideas tontas, de verdad quiero estudiar y ser tu compañera...

La llegada de la abuela de Patty puso fin a esa conversación. Peter pareció recobrar la calma, pero Annie, que lo conocía bien, supo que seguía molesto.

Conversaron los cuatro mucho rato. Tomaron juntos el té y en la noche acompañaron a Patty y a su abuela al casino. Peter tuvo mucho cuidado de ser siempre extremadamente cortés si tenía que dirigirse a Annie, pero ella temblaba al pensar en lo molesto que estaba.

Muy entrada la noche los cuatro volvieron al hotel. Dejaron a Patty y a su abuela en su habitación y se dirigieron a la de ellos. Cuando Annie notó que él entraba con ella, se escandalizó un poco, pero creyó que era porque él deseaba hablar sobre lo que había pasado en el almuerzo.

-Deberíamos hablar en el lobby del hotel, no es decoroso que estés en mi habitación – dijo ella.

-Es nuestra habitación, Annie. Ya lo sabías.

-¿NUESTRA?

-Sí, tú dijiste que no había problema.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo hablaba de la pobreza del hotel, no de que estemos juntos en una habitación! ¡Es inmoral!

-Las mentiras son más inmorales, Annie, y me parece que no te molesta usarlas.

-Oh, Peter, déjame explicarte.

-Ahora no, Annie. Tengo ganas de pensar. Mañana hablamos.

Annie se había acercado a la puerta.

-No te conviene salir, esposa mía.

-¿Esposa?

-Nos registré como marido y mujer. No tenía dinero para dos habitaciones.

-¿Marido y mujer? - Annie tocó la manilla de la puerta. Había oído hablar de hombres furiosos que dañaban el honor de señoritas, y ella no quería ser una de ellas. Estaba dispuesta a arrancar.

-No te conviene salir, señora O'Connell. Las Vegas es conocida por ser la ciudad del pecado. Posiblemente algún rufían atente contra tu bien cuidada virginidad.

-¡Peter! - exclamó una horrorizada Annie.

-No te preocupes por este caballero, Annie. No tengo ningún interés en ti.

-¡Si me dejaras explicarte lo que pasó!

-Ahora no quiero oírte, Annie. Te burlaste de mí. Me hiciste creer que eras una chica buscando ayuda para estudiar, y eres una novia que se enojó con el noviecito. Ya recordé quién es ese Archie. Apuesto que es Archibald Cornwell, el heredero de los Andley.

-Sí, pero no me interesa...

-¿Cómo no va a interesarte? Es rico, guapo, de buena familia... mira, Annie, vámonos a dormir. Mañana te llevaré de vuelta a Chicago para que te reúnas con él. Seguramente es hora de que se reconcilien. Hacen buena pareja. Par de ricachones que no hacen nada por el prójimo.

-Peter...

Él la ignoró. Colgó un cordel que separaba la habitación en dos partes, y luego colocó una manta en el cordel.

-Esto nos dará privacidad, futura señora de Cornwall. Te aseguro que esta manta nos separará como si fuera la muralla china.

-La muralla china nunca sirvió como sistema de defensa, sólo como símbolo de unidad nacional – se le escapó decir a Annie.

-Bien dicho, Annie. Pero en este caso, será para ti una buena defensa, pues este invasor no está interesado en el tesoro.

Peter terminó de colgar la manta que separaba las camas y se acercó a Annie, que aún estaba afirmada contra la puerta.

-Únase a los chinos, señorita Annie White. ¿Es al menos tu nombre verdadero?

-Annie Brighter.

-¡La famosa señorita de sociedad! Mira, si alguna vez le pusiera atención a esas cosas, no me habrías burlado con tu cuento de la chica que quería estudiar. Seré más precavido en el futuro.

-No es burla, yo no quise...

-Annie, únete a los chinos que me voy a acostar.

-No me pienso mover de aquí hasta que me escuches.

-Pues entonces accederás a una demostración gratis de como se desnuda un hombre para poder ponerse el pijama.

-¡No te atreverías!

-Mira. Todo tiene un método – dijo Peter, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta -. Lo primero es deshacerse de la molesta chaqueta – la dobló con cuidado y la dejó en una silla -. Luego hay que sacarse la corbata – lo hizo – y la camisa – con soltura, se sacó la camisa y a la pobre Annie casi le da un soponcio. ¡Era el primer hombre que veía con el torso desnudo!

Pero no se cubrió los ojos, lo que nos demuestra que era tímida pero no tonta.

Continuará...

**Nota de la autora: Gracias por sus reviews!!! La parte en que Peter cuelga una manta para separar las camas la saqué de la misma película que mencioné antes, "Sucedió una noche". Y el estriptís también! Clark Gable hace una buena actuación de desnudista, pero muy corta (jejeje).**

**Sé que lo corté en lo mejor, pero es que aún no decido que va a pasar con esos dos. Y además, tiene que llegarme la inspiración a ver cómo arreglo la situación de Terry y le doy un castigo, aunque sea pequeñito, a Archie.**

**Seguiré usando ideas de "Sucedió una noche", es muuuuy buena película, como ya dije, la recomiendo mucho!!!**

**Gracias por leer!!! Chao!!!**

**Fuerza!**


	5. Chapter 5

La libertad de Annie 5

Peter dejó la camisa en la silla, sorprendiéndose de lo placentero que le resultaba el desnudarse frente a ella. Creía que la despreciaba, que ella lo había utilizado y que merecía su odio, pero... ya no estaba muy seguro. ¡Se veía tan frágil junto a esa puerta! Pobrecita, temblaba de miedo. Y pese a eso, continuó con lo que hacía.

-La mayoría de los hombres después siguen con los pantalones – dijo él -, pero yo prefiero sacarme antes los zapatos y los calcetines. Así es más cómodo – diciendo esto, ágilmente levantó una pierna, luego la otra (con excelente equilibrio) y se sacó calcetines y zapatos.

Annie permanecía en la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de desamparo en su rostro. Peter sintió que, a su pesar, se conmovía.

-Ahora, debería seguir con lo que tú sabes – le dijo a Annie – así que contaré hasta tres para que te unas con los chinos al otro lado de la muralla... o yo tendré que seguir con mi desnudo, comprenderás que necesito dormir. Uno... dos...

Annie pestañeó y pareció salir de una abstracción; rápidamente se deslizó desde la puerta hacia el otro lado de las frazadas que hacían el papel de "muralla china".

Sintiéndose muy extraña, Annie se sentó en la cama y consideró el hecho de dormir vestida.

-_"Quién le teme al lobo feroz, lobo feroz, lobo feroz... ella le teme al lobo feroz, lalala lala la la..._ - carturreó quedamente Peter.

Annie se sintió algo ofendida por la canción. Y decidió no temerle a Peter. Total, si él intentaba algo, ella...

_Lo malo es que seguramente él no intentará nada, bien claro que te lo dejó,_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

¡Pues da igual si lo intentara, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya! Se respondió Annie.

_Mentirosa..., _le dijo la voz de su cabeza.

Ahora estoy hablando sola, se dijo Annie.

_Podrías hablar con Peter... ah, lo olvidaba. Él no quiere oírte. ¿Tal vez debiste decirle toda la verdad antes?, _dijo la voz.

-Peter, debí decirte la verdad antes. Lamento si piensas que me quise burlar de ti, pero es que nunca surgía la oportunidad de contártelo todo. - le dijo lentamente. Él no contestó.

"Tal vez se durmió", pensó Annie, y comenzó a desnudarse para poder ponerse su pijama. Distraída, dejó su enagua colgando de la cuerda que sostenía la frazada colgada por Peter.

-Quisiera que sacaras eso de la muralla china – pidió Peter.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Creí que dormías – respondió ella.

Sacó la enagua y la guardó, se puso su pijama y se acostó.

Peter rió sin ganas.

-No dejaré que mi atracción física por ti influya en mi enojo. No, señor. No dejaré que me manejes como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Nada, nada. A dormir.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes.

-No sé quiénes son mis verdaderos padres – empezó a decir Annie -. Me dejaron en las afueras del Hogar de Pony unos días después de que nací. Estaba junto a mi amiga Candy.

Peter no dijo nada. Annie continuó.

-Viví en ese hogar hasta que me adoptaron. Los Brighter siempre han sido muy amables conmigo, en ellos encontré la familia que necesitaba. A los doce años conocí a Archie, y desde que lo vi me enamoré de su belleza, su amabilidad, su dulzura...

Peter escuchaba con atención, y al oír esto último, no pudo reprimir un bufido de furia. Pensaba que ella lo estaba comparando con Archie.

-Él nunca me amó – dijo Annie – todo por Candy. A ella la adoptó otra familia, justo la familia de él, y Archie, pues, se enamoró de ella, pero Candy nunca le correspondió. Y yo fui su premio de consolación, una mujer adecuada, de buena familia y lo bastante bonita para ser su esposa.

-Entonces huiste de él para que se pusiera celoso.

-¡No! - la voz de Annie sonó escandalizada al decir eso – Claro que no; huí porque quise encontrarme a mí misma, hacer algo que fuera distinto a complacer a todos los demás. Primero no sabía qué hacer, sólo que quería ser libre, ganar mi propio dinero... luego pensé en terminar mi educación. Y cuando te conocí, no quise decirte la verdad, porque nunca creí que llegaríamos a ser... a ser...

-¿Por qué no?

-Tú conocías a tantas... no creí que te fijaras en mí. Y la verdad, Peter, me dabas miedo al principio. Todo el mundo me da miedo al principio.

Peter se conmovió con esto.

-¿Todavía te doy miedo?

-Ahora sí, te pusiste tan irracional cuando supiste la verdad.

-Pero ya no estoy molesto – él corrió un poco las frazadas, y le sonrió. Ella le correspondió.

-¿Y por qué te molestaste tanto?

-Me puse celoso – respondió él – Yo he visto a ese tipo, Archibald Cornwall el heredero, y es tan terriblemente guapo que hasta a mí me gusta – le guiñó un ojo al decir esto. Ella rió.

-Pues ya ves que no tienes razón en ponerte así – dijo ella.

-Es que me comparé físicamente a ese dios griego, y aparte de la altura, yo no tengo por donde ganarle – explicó Peter -. Me pareció imposible que tú me quisieras más que a él.

-Y tanta autoconfianza que decías tener – le respondió ella, coqueta.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¿Ahora? - repitió ella, nerviosa. ¡Pero de qué hablaba él! ¡Estaban en la cama!

-Ahora. Creo que deberías decirle a tus padres que estás bien, y bueno, que nosotros...

-¿Nosotros qué?

-Tú sabes.

-Nosotros nada. Tú jamás te declaraste y yo estoy pensando seriamente en mandarte a freír monos por maleducado. ¡Te estabas desnudando frente a mí!

-¿No te gustó?

-¡No voy a responder eso! ¡Buenas noches!

Annie se dio vuelta hacia la pared y se tapó la cabeza. Peter rió quedamente y también intentó dormir.

Ambos se desvelaron. Al día siguiente se levantaron muertos de sueño. Peter usó el baño primero para darle privacidad a Annie, y después de vestirse bajó a desayunar.

Annie se demoró poco en estar lista. Ese día volverían a pasar la tarde con Patty y su abuela. Annie bajó y desayunó con Peter que la esperaba.

-¡Qué delicia! Café con galletas. ¡Me encanta!

-Galleta. NO galletas, una galleta para cada uno. Estaremos acá en Las Vegas por dos semanas, hay que cuidar el dinero.

-Bueno, una galleta. Pero igual es rico -. Annie tomó la galleta y la sumergió por unos instantes en el café.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó él.

-Sumerjo mi galleta en el café, me gusta así.

-Pues la vas a arruinar. Quedará demasiado blanda y no podrás comerla.

-¿Sí, señor profesor? ¿Es un experto en el arte de sumergir galletas? - preguntó ella, burlona.

-Ríete, pero sí; soy un experto. Podría escribir un libro al respecto. Mira, es así. Sumerges un segundo la galleta en el agua, y la comes. Que quede crujiente.

Peter acompañó las palabras con el ejemplo. Annie rió.

-Bien, profesor. Te haré caso – le dio un sorbo a su café, y arrugó la nariz - ¿no hay azúcar para el café? ¿O gastaremos mucho dinero por un par de granitos?

Peter, con un suspiro, se levantó para buscar algo de azúcar para el café de Annie.

-¿Así que eres la mujercita de Peter? Creí que él era de los que no se casaban - le preguntó una mesera a Annie. Ésta miró para abajo, asin saber qué hacer.

-Amiga, te felicito por pescarlo. Si hubiera sabido que le gustaban las tímidas, yo habría tenido más suerte. Dale saludos de parte de Molly– la mesera le guiñó el ojo y se fue riendo.

Annie no sabía si enojarse o no con Peter. Decidió que mejor no, no quería pasar otro día distanciados. Así que cuando él llegó, prefirió ser franca.

-¿Conoces a esa mesera? Me habló de ti.

Peter miró a la mesera en cuestión y frunció el ceño, intentando recordar.

-Parece... pero no estoy seguro. ¿Qué te dijo de mí?

-Que eras un poco difícil de pescar...

Peter simplemente se rió.

-Ahora te toca a ti estar celosa – le dijo -, pues me parece justo. Vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de encontrarnos con Annie y su abuela.

Pasearon por las plazas de la ciudad, fueron a un zoológico, y luego se dirigieron de vuelta al hotel. Patty estaba en el recibidor, sentada junto a su abuela, leyendo un diario. Patty tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Annie! - gritó Patty al verla - ¡Malas noticias! ¡Ya nunca podremos volver a creer en los hombres – al decir esto, miró con odio a Peter, tanto que él pensó en salir corriendo de ahí

- ¡Más vale que la cuides y no la hagas sufrir! - gritó la abuela, levantando un puño en dirección a Peter.

-¿Qué pasa, Patty? - preguntó Annie, preocupada.

-Candy me llamó anoche, muy tarde, por eso no te dije nada. Hoy en la mañana compramos el diario con mi abuela y... ¡No lo podíamos creer!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Mira! - Patty le mostró a Annie la foto del diario, en la sección de espectáculos. Annie, sintiendo la boca seca, tomó el diario y miró la foto. No podía ser...

-Candy me dijo que Archie descubrió a Terry engañándola con esa pelirroja ordinaria – dijo Patty, hipando -. Se nota que ni siquiera es pelirroja esa flacuchenta, usa una peluca de pésimo gusto. Y qué sinvergüenza, besándolo en plena calle. La foto lo demuestra todo.

-¡Oh, no! - exclamó Annie. Había reconocido la peluca, y la mujer de la foto le parecía muy familiar.

Peter se acercó a mirar la foto.

-Candy le preguntó y él negó todo. Ella no ha querido volver a verlo y ya están contactando a un abogado para el divorcio, aunque Albert no está de acuerdo e insiste en que deben esperar. Pero Archie quiere un divorcio inmediato. Y yo estoy de acuerdo, ¿para qué esperar? - siguió diciendo Patty.

-¡Oye! - exclamó alegremente Peter - ¡Pero si eres tú, Annie!

-¿Soy yo? Ya me parecía... - repuso lentamente Annie.

Patty y su abuela se la quedaron mirando.

-Annie – dijo Patty después de un tiempo – nunca creí que serías capaz de...

-¡Oh, vamos, no otro malentendido! - exclamó Annie, molesta -. Más vale que escuchen antes de decidir lo mala amiga que soy. Sí, yo soy la que besa a Terry, pero fue en la mejilla. Estaba corriendo, tropecé con él, hablamos de mi escape y le pedí que no dijera nada. Y si lo besé en la mejilla, fue para darle celos a este rufián – le dio un pisotón a Peter – que recibe besos cada dos minutos de sus "amiguitas".

Patty y la abuela miraron a Annie nuevamente.

-Yo lo vi todo – asintió Peter, disimulando una mueca de dolor -, pero sólo me besó una chica, no exageres.

Patty y la abuela se relajaron ostensiblemente.

-¡Pues hay que decirle a Candy antes de que cometa un error! - dijo Patty - ¡Vamos al teléfono!

Pero la llamada fue inútil. Aunque el teléfono sonaba, alguien cortaba. Como si no quisieran recibir llamadas, pensó Annie.

-Pues tenemos que volver a Chicago – decidió Annie -. Hablaré en persona con ella si no se puede por teléfono.

Annie y Patty estaban dentro de la cabina. Patty miraba hacia afuera.

-Mira, es Neil. Es un pesado, pero puede llevarte a Chicago – dijo Patty.

Annie se asomó, y salió de la cabina. ¡Neil podría ayudarla!

Neil, a su vez, la vio.

-¡No te preocupes, Annie! - le gritó - ¡Traje unos amigos para que me ayuden a salvarte de los secuestradores!

Peter, que estaba conversando con la abuela de Patty, levantó la cara al oír a Neil.

-¡Secuestradooooor! - gritó Neil. Peter se puso de pie y, dándole la mano a Annie, salieron corriendo del hotel.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? - preguntó Annie.

-¡Correr!!! - respondió Peter, nervioso. No quería hacerla pasar por eso, pero tampoco deseaba averiguar de qué calaña eran los amiguitos de Neil.

No les costó perder a sus perseguidores. Annie, que estaba desesperada por volver a Chicago, insistió en que fueran de inmediato a la estación de bus o de tren.

-Lamento decirte, querida Annie, que no tenemos el dinero para los pasajes – le dijo Peter.

-¿Saliste sin dinero?

-Tengo por costumbre no sacar mucho dinero cuando voy a un casino – respondió él – Aunque si hubiera sabido que tu amigo iría en tu rescate habría sacado más dinero de la habitación.

-¡Pero debo llegar a Chicago! ¡No quiero que Candy se divorcie por mi culpa!

Peter pensó un momento; luego chasqueó los dedos.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Conozco a una amiga en los trenes que...

-Nada de tus amigas – interrumpió Annie, muy seria.

-Pero es que...

-Nada.

-¿Entonces qué propones, Annie?

-Pedir un aventón – Annie se mostraba encantada con su idea.

Peter rió con ganas.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de pedir aventones, princesa?

Annie hizo un mohín ofendido.

-Pues sé que es una alternativa perfectamente viable. Deberíamos intentarlo.

-Bueno, sí – repuso él -. Pero no "deberíamos", princesa. Yo pediré un aventón y tú mirarás. Soy un experto, debería escribir un libro sobre el tema.

Annie y Peter caminaron hacia la carretera.

-Bien, llegamos a la carretera – dijo Annie - ¿Cuándo me iluminarás con tu talento para detener autos?

-Mira como sacas tus garras de muchacha irónica – repuso Peter – No te conocía esa faceta. Me gusta.

-No te vayas por las ramas. ¿Cómo detendrás un auto?

-Todo está en el dedo – respondió Peter mostrándole el pulgar -. Si uno usa de manera adecuada este dedo, todo puede pasar. La idea es mostrar el pulgar con alegría y decisión. Así demuestras que tienes todo bajo control y, en el fondo, ellos son afortunados en llevarte. Mira, ahí viene un auto. Mantén la vista en el pulgar.

Peter se acercó al auto e intentó detenerlo con el pulgar.

Nada pasó.

-Aún tengo mi vista en el pulgar – dijo Annie.

-Seguramente no me vio – repuso Peter – Ahí vienen más.

Pasaron cerca de nueve autos al hilo, pero ninguno se detuvo. Peter se veía desesperado. Volvió donde Annie.

-Parece que no escribiré el libro sobre ese tema, después de todo – dijo él.

Annie había estado meditando. Debía volver donde Candy de una vez por todas. Candy había hecho tanto por ella, y ella, en cambio, dejándose vencer por su timidez, jamás había hecho algo realmente importante por su amiga.

Haría todo lo posible por volver a Chicago.

Aunque tuviese que pedir un aventón.

Y se le había ocurrido la manera perfecta de obtenerlo, aunque sería tremendamente vergonzoso.

-¿Puedo intentarlo yo? - le preguntó a Peter con la cara muy roja.

-Claro, princesa – le dijo él -, pero no te desanimes si no lo logras.

Annie se acercó a la carretera. Vio que venía un auto y, aunque no quería hacerlo, aunque toda una vida de timidez la impelía a salir corriendo, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y...

Mostró su bien torneada pierna.

Por supuesto que el conductor del auto se detuvo al momento.

-¿Por qué estás molesto? - le preguntó Annie a Peter, después de media hora de silencio de éste, en el auto. Peter no contestó.

-No deberías estar molesto – siguió ella -, después de todo era un experimento. Tú, que eres profesor, deberías aceptar los experimentos y aplaudirlos.

-¿Un experimento? - preguntó él - ¿Y qué demostraste, si se puede saber?

-Que la pierna es más poderosa que el pulgar – respondió ella, sonriendo. Él hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Podrías haber detenido cien autos si te hubieras desnudado – repuso él.

-Oh, lo recordaré cuando necesitemos cien autos – contraatacó ella, y después se tapó la boca. Él sonrió y la abrazó.

-Me encanta cuando sacas tu personalidad perversa – murmuró en su oído, haciéndola enrojecer.

Continuará...

**Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias, chicas, por leer!!! y por dejar comentarios!!:D Pensé que como esta historia era de Annie, nadie la leería, ya que Annie no es... pues... muy popular, por decir lo menos. :( **

**Si hubiera un ranking de personajes amados de Candy, la ****cobarde**** de Annie estaría en penúltimo lugar. (Últimas estarían Elisa y Susanna, empatadas!!!)**

**Pero ella también merece una oportunidad!!! SÍIII!!!**

**Aunque no tengo muchas ganas de darle una oportunidad a Archie, no me cae muy bien!!! Bueno, tal vez esta autora haga que se case con Elisa :)**

**Como ya he dicho antes, muchas de las escenas están tomadas de la película "Sucedió una Noche", de Clark Gable y Claudette Colbert. Y creo que el final también estará inspirado en ellos.**

**Chao!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

La libertad de Annie 6

Llegaron a Chicago cuando amanecía. El conductor los dejó en un parque y ellos se dirigieron a la pensión donde vivían.

-¿Cuál es el plan? - preguntó Peter.

-Apenas pueda iré a hablar con Candy y le aclararé el malentendido.

-Y... ¿nosotros?

-¿Qué hay con nosotros?

-Supongo que si vas a hablar con Candy te reencontrarás con tus padres tarde o temprano. Y entonces, quiero saber qué pasará con nosotros.

-Oh, bueno – Annie bajó la cabeza – es que eso deberías decirlo tú, aún no ha quedado nada claro entre nosotros.

-Tú sabes lo que yo quiero.

-Pero no te has declarado. Creo que deberías declararte.

-Y después pedirle permiso a tus padres para cortejarte.

-¡Papá se horrorizaría si te presentas ante él! - rió Annie.

-¿Tan feo soy?

-Sí... pero no solo es eso, tú sabes, Peter; él va a querer para mí un hombre de dinero.

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo?

-Tú sabes que no. Pero aún no me has dicho nada.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la pensión. Peter la dejó en su habitación y se despidió con un beso.

-¿A qué hora quieres que te acompañe a ver a Candy?

-A las nueve.

A la hora señalada él estaba en la puerta con un ramo de flores.

-¡Peter! ¡Qué hermoso regalo!

-No son para ti – dijo él – Pienso que después de que hablemos con Candy deberíamos ir a casa de tus padres. Si no me queda otra, me rendiré a las presiones sociales y les pediré permiso para cortejar a su hija.

-¡Es maravilloso! - dijo Annie con lágrimas en los ojos. Tomó el brazo que Peter le ofrecía y se dirigieron a casa de los Andley.

Albert les abrió. Su rostro se iluminó al ver a Annie.

-¡Annie! ¡Estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti! Candy se alegrará mucho de verte...

-Hola, señor Albert. Permítame presentarle al señor Peter O'Connell, que accedió a acompañarme esta mañana.

Albert miró con una ceja levantada a Peter.

-¿Estás bien, Annie? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Oh, estoy bien, Albert, pero necesito hablar con Candy, y es urgente.

-La verdad es que eso tienes que pedírselo a alguien más, Annie – Albert se veía embarazado -. Ella no es la misma, llora casi todo el tiempo, y aunque es la mejor madre que se pudiera desear, no se ve feliz cuando está con los trillizos. Dice que le recuerdan demasiado a Terry. Archie es quien se hace cargo de ella, y Candy no tolera que nadie más la vea.

-Vaya... Archie cumpliendo su sueño... - murmuró Annie.

-Archie es muy celoso, dice que ella es su paciente y que él la va a cuidar aunque tenga que estar junto a ella el resto de su vida.

-Pues con lo que tengo que decirle a Candy se le quitará cualquier malestar – dijo Annie -. Por favor, llama a Archie.

-Es que no sé si él quiera verte, Annie. Está muy dañado por lo que pasó en la Iglesia. Dice que lo convertiste en el hazmerreír de la sociedad.

-Lo lamento, pero yo debo velar por mi amiga. Ya bastante daño le he hecho con mi silencio. ¡Archie! ¡Archie!

Annie se puso a llamar a grandes voces a Archie. Éste bajó del segundo piso con un delantal mojado.

-¿Quién llama? Estoy lavando los pañales de los... - y al ver a Annie, la voz de Archie se apagó en su pecho.

-Hola, Archie – dijo ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó bruscamente él.

-Vengo a ver a Candy.

-Pues Candy no necesita de nadie. Yo puedo cuidarla a ella y a los bebés.

-Creo que a Candy le gustaría verme.

-No, Candy no quiere verte. Puedes irte por donde viniste. ¿Sabes que arruinaste todo? ¿Y quién es ese?

Peter se enderezó.

-Pues yo soy...

-Un amigo – interrumpió Annie – Un amigo de Albert.

-Ah – Archie se vio aliviado.

-Pues yo tengo algo que decir al respecto – masculló Peter.

-Creo que Annie lo hizo bien. Más vale no enojarlo, o se encierra en la habitación de Candy y no deja que nadie pase – repuso Albert.

Peter se tuvo que quedar en silencio. Annie avanzó un paso hacia Archie.

-Por favor, Archie, necesito ver a Candy.

Archie se mostró nervioso.

-Ella no está acá. Está en su casa con su marido. Mejor ve allá.

-Archie, sabemos que Candy está allá arriba. Por favor, déjame verla.

Archie se retorcía las manos en el delantal.

-Si no me hubieras dejado en la puerta de la Iglesia, esto no habría pasado – dijo Archie.

-Lamento haber hecho eso, pero en ese momento parecía la única salida. Tú sabes que no me amabas.

-Pero fue muy vergonzoso estar ahí parado en el altar. Debiste tener consideración por mí.

Annie suspiró.

-Una vez más, lo lamento, pero tenía que salvarnos a los dos.

Archie reflexionó un rato.

-Puedes pasar – le dijo. Había pensado que si Annie saludaba a Candy, quizás ella dejaría de llorar tanto y sonreiría más. ¡Era tan bella la sonrisa de Candy!

Annie subió lentamente las escaleras y se apartó un poco de Archie cuando pasó a su lado. Archie no se dio cuenta; estaba ocupado examinando un pañal que estaba en sus manos.

Caminó por el pasillo y no le costó darse cuenta de cuál era la puerta de Candy: aquella de la que salían llantos de bebés.

Annie abrió la puerta y se encontro con Candy que miraba melancólicamente a sus bebés, mostrándoles un cascabel.

-Mis pequeños, no lloren más que yo los cuidaré. ¡Pero extrañan al traidor de su padre! Yo también...

-Hola, Candy – dijo Annie.

Candy la miró y la abrazó.

-¡Annie! ¡Es maravilloso verte! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! ¿Estás bien? Annie, pobre de ti, tú sola por esas calles... fuiste muy valiente, Annie, pero muy arriesgada. Y sin embargo, yo debí hacer lo mismo. ¡Huir de mi casamiento! Ahora no estaría acá, una mujer engañada... - y se limpió los ojos, tratando de no llorar.

-Querida Candy... - Annie la abrazó - ¿De dónde sacaste esa absurda idea de que Terry te engaña?

-Pues... - Candy se acercó a una mesita y le mostró una foto – de acá, esta foto que Archie le sacó a Terry. Ahí se nota que él está con esa flacuchenta pelirroja. Es claramente un beso, ¿no crees?

-Candy, ella está de espaldas. No era un beso real, fue sólo uno en la mejilla.

Candy se molestó un poco.

-¿Y cómo sabes, Annie? ¿Estabas ahí?

-Pues... sí.

Candy se llevó las manos al corazón.

-¡Entonces dime cómo era ella! ¿Era bonita? ¿Él la miraba con amor?

-Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla para... nada importante. Pero sólo fue en la mejilla, nada amoroso.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Y por qué Terry no me comentó que le había pasado eso? Yo lo habría entendido, pero él nunca me dijo que se había encontrado con una admiradora que le dio un beso en la cara... no, Annie, ya sé: Terry te envió para que me dijeras eso. ¡Es imposible que sepas tantos detalles!

-Candy, yo estuve ahí. Yo fui la que besó a Terry.

Candy quedó asombrada.

-¿Que tú...?

-Candy, escucha: yo estaba disfrazada con esa peluca pelirroja. Iba por la calle corriendo, molesta, y tropecé con Terry.

-¿Lo besaste por despecho? Amiga mía, jamás creí que amaras a Terry...

-¡Candy, escúchame bien! Hablé con Terry, le dije que estaba bien y le pedí que no dijera nada de mí, a nadie. Después le di un beso en la mejilla, un beso inocente de despedida. Seguramente fue ahí que Archie tomó la foto.

-¿Pero por qué Archie tendría que sacar fotos de Terry?

-Para que tú te desilusionaras de él. ¿No has notado que él te ama, Candy? Aún te ama, no ha dejado de hacerlo desde que éramos sólo unos chicos en el colegio.

-Pero yo no lo amo... pobre Archie – se quedó unos momentos en silencio y reflexionó en voz alta – Por eso Terry no me dijo nada de esa sucia pelirroja... perdón, Annie, es decir, no te mencionó porque le pediste que no lo hiciera. ¡Qué noble y bueno es Terry, a pesar de esa apariencia de rufián! - dijo, poniendo cara de enamorada – Pues vámonos de inmediato de vuelta a mi casa. ¡Archie!

Archie se asomó rápidamente por la puerta.

-¿Sí, querida Candy?

-Pues que ya todo se aclaró y me vuelvo para donde mi marido. ¿Nos ayudas a llevar los niños?

Archie soltó el pañal que aún tenía en la mano y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? - dijo después de un rato.

-Que me vuelvo a mi casa. La pelirroja cochina de la foto era Annie. ¡Ups! Perdón, Annie, es que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a odiar a esa mujer. En fin, nos vamos. ¡Terry debe estar desesperado! ¿Puedes mandarme mis cosas a casa, Archie?

Archie estaba apoyado en la puerta. De pronto, la cerró y nos miró severamente.

-¿Las dos creen que el corazón de un hombre es un juego? Candy, te pregunté si te quedarías conmigo para siempre, si dejarías que fuera el padre de tus trillizos, y aceptaste.

-Nunca te respondí – dijo Candy.

-Pues no te negaste.

-Compréndelo, Archie, debo volver con mi esposo – insistió suavemente Candy -, y te estaré muy agradecida por tu ayuda.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en volver con ese mequetrefe? ¡Él no te valora, no fue capaz de serle fiel a una mujer tan maravillosa como tú!

-Todo fue un malentendido, Archie, no te preocupes; Annie me explicó todo.

-¿Todo? No creo que te haya explicado lo difícil que fue conseguir una foto comprometedora de ese hombre. ¿Y me dices que era un malentendido? No, Candy; no te dejaré ir. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Candy se colocó con los brazos en jarra frente a Archie y exigió:

-¡Déjame ir, Archie! Agradezco tu preocupación pero ya no es necesario. Mejor... mejor déjame llamar a Terry y no te molestaré más.

-¡Él no te merece, Candy! - dijo Archie.

-¡Deja de decir eso! Yo lo elegí, no tienes derecho a decirme lo que es mejor para mí.

-Sí lo tengo... ¿Sabías que yo fui quien encontró a Anthony moribundo?

A Candy le dio un ataque de nostalgia.

-¡Anthony! (Recordando la caída del caballo)

-Tú estabas desvanecida. Me acerqué a Anthony mientras Stear te cuidaba, y él me dijo antes de morir que te dejaba en mis manos. ¡Soy responsable de ti!

Candy había comenzado a sollozar suavemente.

-Yo te había amado siempre, Candy, pero como tú elegiste a Anthony, que era el mejor de nosotros, había decidido apartarme, hasta que Anthony al morir me pidió que velara por ti. Como tú no me demostrabas nada más que amistad, pensé en olvidarte, pero no pude. ¡Y cuando elegiste a ese aristócrata presumido, me sentí morir! Tú no puedes amarlo a él, Candy. No después de haber amado a Anthony.

-Archie... yo... - murmuró Candy.

-Anthony y ese Granchester son tan distintos... no puedo creer que tú ames a ese despreciable ser, ese remedo de ser humano. ¿Cómo pudiste entregarle tu pureza?

-Archie... - Candy se acercó a Archie y le tomó la mano – Archie, no intentes comprenderlo. Pero amo a Terry. Tú no lo ves como es realmente, es noble y bueno como lo fue Anthony. Ahora Terry me cuida, no te preocupes por mí. Te libero de tu responsabilidad, querido. Busca tu propio camino a la felicidad.

Archie apretó la mano de Candy y la besó suavemente. Candy le acarició la cabeza.

-Además, Annie ha vuelto... ¿Por qué no intentan ustedes dos ser felices? ¡Hacen tan bonita pareja juntos!

Annie quedó helada ante este comentario. ¿Candy proponiendo semejante desatino? ¡Pero si ella le había contado de Peter...! No, un momento. No le había dicho nada. . Con razón Candy pensaba que las cosas aún podían arreglarse entre ella y Archie.

Archie miró a Annie con algo muy parecido a la esperanza. Eso la dejó más helada.

-¿De verdad? ¿Crees que Annie podría perdonarme? - preguntó Archie.

-¡Claro! Annie es la mejor persona del mundo, jamás dice que no – y diciendo esto, Candy tomó la mano de Annie y la unió con la de Archie.

"_Se comportan como si yo no tuviera nada que decir"_ - pensó Annie, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Archie tomó fuertemente su mano y la besó en la mejilla.

-Candy, gracias por perdonarme y lograr que me reconcilie con mi mujer – dijo él.

-¡Mujer! - exclamó Annie, en pánico total.

-Nunca pedí la anulación – dijo Archie – Se me olvidó, pero eso ahora juega a nuestro favor. Sólo debemos programar la ceremonia religiosa.

-¡Es maravilloso! - exclamó Candy – Ahora sí podré usar un vestido lindo. Lo único bueno de lo que pasó es que adelgacé muy rápido. ¡Vamos a darle a Albert la buena nueva!

Y antes de que Annie pudiera detenerla, Candy salió de la habitación y se colocó en lo alto de la escalera, gritando:

-¡Buenas noticias, Albert! ¡Annie y Archie se han reconciliado! Van a casarse por la iglesia. ¿No es maravilloso?

Albert la miró con asombro y luego miró con lástima a Peter, que ya le había contado todo lo que él y Annie vivieron juntos esos seis meses.

Peter, por su parte, se levantó y miró incrédulo a Candy. Estaba a punto de echarse a reír pues creía que era broma, pero la aparición de Archie en lo alto de la escalera trayendo abrazada a Annie, que mantenía la cabeza baja, lo convenció de lo contrario.

Sin decir nada, salió rápidamente de la casa. Justo en el momento en que Annie levantaba el rostro y mostraba toda su desesperación.

Continuará...

**Nota de la autora: Gracias por leer, chicas. El próximo capítulo es el final...**


	7. Chapter 7

La libertad de Annie, séptima parte y final

_Esto ya lo viví_, pensaba Annie, toda llena de encajes en la puerta de la iglesia.

-Me encantan las bodas – decía Candy mientras arreglaba el ramo de novia de su amiga . Annie no respondió.

-¿Y cuándo asistiremos a la tuya? – le preguntó Patty a Candy, mientras estiraba el velo de Annie. Candy se rió entrecerrando los ojos, con algo de vergüenza.

-Ya me casé en Las Vegas, Patty.

-Me refiero a la boda religiosa.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Albert quiere hacernos una gran fiesta en Chicago, Eleanor quiere una fiesta en Nueva York, el duque quiere que sea en Inglaterra y que yo me vuelva anglicana, la hermana María y la señorita Pony quieren que sea en la colina y que Terry se vuelva católico, yo quiero que sea en una iglesia pequeña, y Terry la quiere en el teatro. Creo que pondremos las ideas en un sombrero y sacaremos una al azar.

_El azar... el azar que logró que todo volviera al principio. Y aquí estoy, de nuevo a punto de casarme con un hombre que no me considera nada más que "la adecuada"_. Annie sentía la irrealidad que estaba a punto de llenarla, esa sensación de no estar ahí, o de querer despertar desesperadamente. Pero no, era el momento de casarse con Archie, y no le quedaba otra que asumir el destino. Ya no había otra salida.

Candy se había mostrado tan contenta cuando se concretó la fecha de la boda. Annie sabía que estaba preocupada por Archie. "Lo dejo en tus manos" le había dicho a Annie, y ésta pensó que no podía defraudar de nuevo a Candy.

La fecha se fijó en un restaurante, en una fiesta que Terry decidió llamar "Tratado de Versalles", pues según él era la paz después de una guerra. Archie aceptó el nombre con una sonrisa de parálisis facial. A la fiesta de "nuevo compromiso" asistieron los padres de Annie, Archie, Patty, Albert, Candy y Terry.

No se habló mucho, pues los novios no demostraban gran felicidad; pero se llegó al acuerdo de que la boda religiosa sería lo más pronto posible.

Annie quería gritar y negarse, pero Candy confiaba en que ella cuidaría a Archie.

Y además...

Además estaba lo de Peter. Él siempre había estado interesado en el dinero. El padre de Annie le había mostrado a ésta un telegrama que firmaba Peter O'Connell:

_Señor Brighton: Necesito hablar sobre un problema de dinero referente a su hija. Por favor, indíqueme cuando podemos reunirnos._

-¡Así que quiere la famosa recompensa! Dale el dinero, se lo ganó... después de todo, sólo eso le interesaba de mí. Debí haberlo adivinado – exclamó Annie después de leer la nota.

No le quedaba otro camino que ser la "mujer adecuada" y casarse con Archie.

Y ahora se encontraba en la puerta de la iglesia rehaciendo el ritual de seis meses atrás. Parecía que se repetía todo. Casi podía jurar que loa invitados llevaban la misma ropa.

¿O todo había sido simplemente un sueño?

_Peter_... mientras caminaba por la iglesia recordó a ese hombre que, en verdad, jamás le dijo que la amaba. Pero ella pensó que así era, pues se lo demostraba con cada mirada, cada gesto.

La puerta de la iglesia se veía más grande que nunca.

-Vamos a empezar – le susurró Candy.

Las puertas se cerraron un instante. ¿O era el piso que se acercaba?

Los murmullos de la iglesia parecían reventar sus oídos. Un hombre rubio la llevaba en brazos, diciéndole algo que no entendía, pero que igual la tranquilizaba.

-...nervios de la boda! - pudo entender.

El hombre rubio la sentó en una silla en la oficina de la iglesia, y le dio un vaso de agua.

-Hola, Annie. No habíamos podido hablar hasta ahora – dijo Albert.

-Hola, señor Albert – dijo Annie, sonriendo tristemente a su salvador.

-Espera. Voy a decirle a todos que aún estás desmayada para que no nos interrumpan.

Albert salió un momento. Les dijo algo a las personas de afuera y luego entró, cerrando la puerta con llave.

-Annie, quiero que seas sincera conmigo. ¿Estás enamorada de Archie?

Annie guardó silencio.

-¿Sabes que el silencio significa aprobación?

-Él es adecuado para mí. Es mi marido ante la ley, ahora lo será ante Dios, y debo respetarlo.

-¿Pero lo amas?

Annie tragó saliva.

-Mamá dice que el amor viene con la convivencia.

-¿Y qué me dices de Peter?

Annie enrojeció violentamente y miró amenazadora a Albert.

-¿Qué sabes tú de ese... ese...?

-Sé lo que él me contó cuando fueron a la casa a buscar a Candy. Y lo que dijo cuando nos encontramos días después.

-Pues yo también sé bastante acerca de él. Sólo estaba conmigo para cobrar la recompensa. De hecho, debe haberla cobrado para este momento y tal vez se está dando la gran vida con alguna de sus amiguitas.

-Peter no cobró ninguna recompensa. Hablas de ese telegrama que tu padre recibió, ¿verdad?

-Pero él pedía dinero...

-¿Y nunca le preguntaste a tu padre qué dinero pedía exactamente?

-No, supuse que era el de la recompensa...

-Quería el dinero que había gastado en el viaje a Las Vegas. Dijo que se sentía estafado por ti, sentía que sólo lo habías usado para divertirte mientras hacías sufrir un poco a Archie.

Annie dejó de estar roja y se puso pálida.

-¿Se sentía estafado... por mí?

-Él te ama, Annie. Lo dijo, yo lo oí.

Annie se levantó y se paseó por la oficina, retorciéndose las manos.

-¡Pero debo casarme! ¡Le prometí a Candy que cuidaría de Archie!

-Archie está bastante grandecito para cuidarse solo, Annie.

-¡Pero le prometí a Candy...!

-Candy no sabía de la existencia de Peter, supongo, o jamás te habría pedido que renunciaras a la felicidad.

-No, pero...

-Annie, no nos conocemos mucho, pero te tengo aprecio, y quiero mucho a Archie. Y te digo francamente que no me gustaría un matrimonio entre ustedes dos. No se aman, no se conocen bien, y ambos quieren a otras personas. Archie tendrá que aprender a renunciar a Candy, y tú... bueno, tú tienes que demostrarle a Peter que lo amas. ¿No crees?

Annie se mordió los labios, reflexionando. Se levantó con una luz de valentía en los ojos.

-Vamos a explicarles todo – le dijo a Albert.

-¡Bravo, Annie! - repuso él.

Y justo en ese momento se sintió la ansiosa voz de Candy:

-¿Annie? ¿Despertaste? Archie está muy preocupado...

Annie miró hacia la puerta, apretando los labios.

-Albert, gracias por tus palabras, pero me casaré con Archie. No puedo defraudar a Candy. ¡No puedo!

Y diciendo esto salió de la oficina. Albert de quedó dentro, pensando en lo débiles que eran algunas personas.

Y Annie volvió a la puerta de la iglesia, sonriendo valientemente a Candy y Patty.

Comenzó la marcha nupcial. Annie se obligó a guardar las lágrimas y fingir una sonrisa. Archie la esperaba allá, en el altar, junto a Terry y Albert. Ninguno se veía muy contento.

Todo su ser le gritaba que era un error.

Miró a Patty, que le devolvió la mirada, preocupada por su amiga. Patty también sabía la verdad.

Miró a Candy, radiante en su traje de dama de honor, feliz al pensar que su querida Annie se casaba con el hombre de su vida y que ahora Archie estaría en buenas manos.

No, no podía huir, no podía decepcionar a Candy.

Llegó sin tropezar ni equivocarse al altar, al lado de Archie. Éste le sonrió sin ganas.

-Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido...

Las palabras del ministro le llegaban como en un eco. No se dio cuenta de las cosas que decía, hablaba del amor, el compromiso, el apoyo...

Y ella sólo podía pensar en que Peter tenía el corazón destrozado.

Pero la alegría orgullosa de Candy la animaba. Sí, al fin podía hacer algo por Candy.

-... Archibald Cornelius Cornwell, ¿aceptas a Anna Sophia Brighton como tu legítima esposa?

-Acepto.

Listo. Nada más que hacer.

-Anna Sophía Brighton, ¿aceptas a Archibald Cornelius Cornwell como tu legítimo esposo?

-...

-¿Anna Sophia Brihton?

No podía decir esa simple palabrita: "sí".

"_Fuerza, Annie"_, le susurró Candy.

Y de pronto, lo inesperado:

-¡Yo me opongo! - gritó él. Peter.

-Hasta que al fin llegó... - masculló el señor Brighton.

Annie se dio vuelta y vio a Peter en la entrada de la iglesia.

-Nunca te lo dije y ahora me arrepiento. ¡Tantas oportunidades que perdí! Pero aunque no sea ni el lugar no el momento, acá vengo a decírtelo, te amo. ¡Te amo, Annie Brighton! - gritó Peter.

Él estaba todo sudoroso, con el pelo desordenado y los lentes chuecos. Se veía más feo que nunca pero para Annie fue una aparición divina.

-¡Peter! - exclamó, feliz.

-¡El mafioso! - gritó Neil y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Albert miraba a Peter con aprobación.

Archie tomó posesivamente el hombro de Annie y la obligó a darse vuelta.

-Di que aceptas. No volveré a quedarme solo en el altar.

-Oye, deja que la tímida decida – repuso Terry.

-¿No fue suficiente haberme quitado a Candy, aristócrata presumido? Ahora no te metas – gruñó Archie.

-Estamos en la iglesia, yanqui. Ubícate.

Peter caminó rápidamente por el pasillo y tomó la mano de Annie.

-Aún no dices que aceptas. Y no me has respondido.

-No me has preguntado nada – dijo ella, sonriendo.

-¿Te vas a casar conmigo, Annie? No te ofrezco mucho, pero...

-Oye, amigo, estás interrumpiendo una boda – dijo Archie.

Annie miró tristemente a Peter.

-Peter, no puedo, le hice una promesa a Candy. Nunca he hecho nada por ella, así que...

-¿De qué estás hablando? - interrumpió Candy, que había seguido toda la escena con el corazón en la mano - ¡Nunca te he pedido que hagas algo contra tu voluntad, Annie! Si te pedí que cuidaras a Archie es porque creí que eso era lo que deseabas... que aún lo amabas. Nunca me contaste nada de...

-Mi nombre es Peter O'Connell, señora Granchester. Mucho gusto – dijo Peter.

Peter le sonrió a Candy, le guiñó el ojo y se la echó al bolsillo para siempre.

-Encantada – respondió Candy, con una risita tonta que dejó algo molesto a su marido.

-¡Oigan, creo que yo también tengo algo que decir de esto! - reclamó Archie. Pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Jovencito, usted y yo tenemos que hablar – dijo muy disgustada la señora Brighton -. Es de muy mala educación que usted interrumpa así una boda...

-Perdone, pero nunca pensé que la hermana de Annie fuera tan bella – dijo Peter, besándole la mano.

La señora sonrió toda chinchosa, y también cayó bajo el encanto de Peter.

-Supongo que hablaremos en mi oficina de los detalles. Usted sabe que Annie debe esperar una anulación... - dijo el papá de Annie, que desde hace días había caído en el bolsillo de Peter.

De hecho, él fue quien le dijo dónde y cuándo era la boda. Y quién le sugirió la idea de interrumpirla de esa forma.

En el fondo, el señor Brighton era un romántico.

_Comienza el recuerdo..._

_Hace cuatro días, el señor Brighton había decidido recibir a ese tal Peter O'Connell, que exigía dinero relacionado con Annie._

_-Señor Andley – le dijo a Albert, que estaba de visita – Le pido que me acompañe a enfrentar a ese truhán, ya que aparentemente usted lo conoce de antes. No quiero quedarme solo con él. Parece una persona violenta. Además, el joven Neil Leagan asegura que es un peligroso delincuente._

_-No le creo una palabra a Neil, señor Brighton – repuso Albert – Y le aseguro que ese joven merece más crédito que el que se le da. Pero lo acompañaré si usted gusta._

_Peter llegó muy digno, con un traje pobre pero muy limpio, aunque tenía restos de tiza en las mangas._

_-Asiento, joven. ¿Viene del trabajo?_

_-Sí, señor Brighton. Soy profesor y hoy comenzaron las clases verpertinas. Por eso no pude venir en otro horario. Lamento si esto es un inconveniente para usted._

_-¡Profesor! Vaya... yo también comencé como profesor, claro, hasta casarme con Alice. Debí renunciar para hacerme cargo de los negocios de mi suegro – comentó el padre de Annie._

_-Pues yo nunca dejaría la educación – dijo Peter -. De hecho, viajaré pronto a Las Vegas a fundar una escuela. Me parece que allá me necesitan más que acá._

_-Vaya, vaya... ¿y para eso quiere los diez mil dólares de recompensa que ofrecí por mi hija Annie?_

_Peter se envaró, indignado._

_-¿De qué diez mil dólares me habla? ¡Es una burla!_

_-¿Encuentra poco diez mil dólares? Bueno, que sean veinte. Mi hija dice que usted se ganó bien el dinero._

_-Su hija piensa que todo se arregla con dinero, ¿verdad? Pues no. Y yo no estaría acá si no fuera porque necesito el dinero para viajar. Acá está todo anotado._

_Peter le pasó al señor Brighton un papel manuscrito._

_-Alojamiento en Las Vegas, cinco dólares; pasaje de bus, cuatro dólares; alimentación, dos dólares. Dinero perdido por huir de ciertas personas, cincuenta dólares. Pantalón arruinado por el vómito de la señorita Brighton, un dólar... Total, setenta dólares – el señor Brighton dejó de leer y miró con sorpresa a Peter._

_-Y sólo aceptaré efectivo – dijo Peter._

_El señor Brighton se sintió confundido._

_-Espéreme un poco, joven... ¿usted quiere los setenta dólares aparte de los veinte mil?_

_-¿Y quién quiere veinte mil? - preguntó Peter – Yo sólo quiero los setenta dólares que gasté en el viaje a Las Vegas, cuando tuvimos que huir de ese tal Neil que la quería devolver a su casa... claro, era cuando yo creía que se había escapado para estudiar, no para darle una lección a su noviecito y divertirse por ahí._

_-¿Y quiere sólo setenta dólares?_

_-¡Es una cuestión de principios! Ella se rió de mí, y no estoy dispuesto a que me deje en la ruina sólo porque me creí caballero andante._

_El señor Brighton, callado, hizo el cheque y se lo alargó a Peter._

_-¿Puedo preguntarle algo? - dijo._

_-Supongo._

_-¿Usted ama a mi hija?_

_-¿A ese ratoncillo tímido? Señor, cualquiera que ame a su hija está loco de remate. Es celosa, increíblemente tímida, le da miedo la oscuridad, no sabe cocinar bien y a veces no se le escucha lo que dice._

_-¿Pero la ama?_

_-¿Amar a esa chica anticuada? He conocido chicas que no se dejan rogar medio año para recibir un beso._

_-¿La ama usted?_

_-¡Sí! Debo estar loco, pero sí. La amo, y ella se va a casar con otro, así que hasta aquí no más llegamos._

_-Creo que tengo algo que decir a ese respecto – repuso Albert, sosteniendo a Peter para que no saliera de la oficina – Tú no viste la cara que puso Annie cuando Archie la tenía abrazada aquel día. Y no has visto su expresión de desconsuelo todo el tiempo._

_-Si mi hija se casa con Archie, es sólo porque se siente obligada. A Annie hay que presionarla, es demasiado tímida._

_-¿Y a mí qué? - dijo Peter._

_-Si usted ama a mi hija, interrumpa la boda. Dígale lo que siente. El sábado a las siete de la tarde en la Catedral Central._

_-¿Por qué me dice eso?_

_-Algo me dice que usted hará más feliz a mi Annie que cien Archibalds Cornwell. Lo siento, señor Andley, sé que ese joven es parte de su familia, pero lo creo así._

_-Yo estoy de acuerdo con usted, señor Brighton – dijo Albert._

_Fin del recuerdo_

-Cuando usted diga iremos a su oficina, señor Brighton - dijo Peter – lo único que quiero es casarme con Annie, si ella me acepta. No me has respondido, Annie.

-Pues creí que la respuesta era obvia para un hombre tan inteligente como tú.

-¡Oigan! ¿Yo estoy aquí pintado, o qué? - reclamó nuevamente Archie.

-Vamos, Archie – dijo Patty, acercándose a Archie para rescatarlo de la difícil situación -. Es hora de irnos.

-¡Pero si es mi matrimonio! - protestó Archie.

-Sí, pero me siento mal y un caballero como tú no dejará que la novia de su difunto hermano pase incomodidades, ¿verdad? - y Patty lo miró con tanta simpatía que Archie se dejó convencer, le ofreció su brazo y caminó lentamente con ella hacia la salida.

El ministro, confundido, balbuceó algo acerca de deberes morales y se escabulló antes de que pasara algo más.

Peter abrazó a Annie e intentó besarla, pero ella no se atrevió.

-¡No delante de todas estas personas! - susurró. Peter sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

FIN

**Nota de la autora: Por fin!!! Cuando empecé con este fic, pensé que sería cortito, lo planeé como un fic cortito, se supone que la Annie la pasaba mal en la gran ciudad, pero lograba sobrevivir y decid{ia irse a otra ciudad para estudiar, y Archie se quedaba solo. Obvio. Pero de repente apareció Peter y me inspiré.**

**Ojalá que les agrade el final, chicas, muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia, y a las lectoras amables que han dejado su hermoso review, muuuuchas muchaasss gracias!!!**

**Chao!**


End file.
